One Wish
by TiffanyNida69
Summary: AU STORY! Summary is in the first chapter of the story. WARNING! IT IS VERY SAD! Read at your own risk!
1. I Want A Divorce

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. STRICTLY USING THEM IN MY STORY****

* * *

_****Based on a short story called "Reflection: Marriage – The True Meaning &amp; Secret to Happiness In It." I will add to it some, or even change certain parts but not a lot. I will warn you that this fanfic is EXTREMELY SAD! Read at your own risk!** **_

_**Summery: AU- After 10 years of marriage, Vincent has decided that he is no longer in love with his wife, Catherine, and is prepared to divorce her for another woman that he has been in an affair with. Catherine senses the affair due to her husbands distance from her and is prepared to tell him about a horrible secret she has been holding in for the past 3 years of their marriage. ((VERY SAD STORY)).**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter 1 – I Want A Divorce**_**_

_**Vincent POV**_

It has truly been a long day at work and I felt so physically drained. I was on my way home to my wife and son, and honestly, I'm not all that thrilled. I know I must sound horrible but its how I feel and have felt for about 3 years now.

As I pulled into the driveway of our two-story home and turn the car off, I sit for a moment just pondering about how I am going to tell her that I just can't do this anymore. I fake a smile as I exit the silver SUV.

I entered our home to the aroma of baked chicken. I'm not sure if I'm really hungry to be honest, I'm more concerned about getting this divorce talk off of my chest.

As I sat at the table I noticed our son was not around, "Where is Tyler?" I asked my wife.

"He went to Heather's for the weekend to spend time with her and Sophia. Why?" she said softly.

I shook my head in response, trying to avoid speaking to her. This was harder than I thought it would be.

She laid my plate down in front of me and my stomach turned. It wasn't because of the meal itsself, she was an awesome cook...but it was because I still wanted to talk about the divorce.

She sat down and said, "It's been a while since we have had the house to ourselves and actually sat down to eat together. Don't you agree?" and she smiled.

I reached out and grabbed her hand, patting it as I sighed. I looked back up into her eyes and said, "Catherine, we need to talk."

"What is it? Did the chicken not fully cook?"

"No, Cat. It's just..." my breath hitched in my throat making it difficult to speak.

"Well?" she said asked softly.

"I want a divorce." I finally raised the topic calmly. She instantly pulled away and out of my grip, so I know she had to of heard me. Surprisingly, she wasn't annoyed by this topic at all, instead she looked at me almost like she knew this was coming, then finally she spoke, "Why?" not a bit of anger was in her voice.

I ignored her question because I really didn't know what to say. Now that made her angry. She pushed herself up and grabbed her plate, throwing it in the sink as she shouted, "Your not a man, your a coward!"

She took off for the bedroom and slammed the door shut. I kind of felt bad for hurting her but at the same time I felt relieved to have this weight completely lift off of my shoulders.

* * *

Once it was time for bed, neither of us talked to each other. She was weeping in grief and I felt my heart cringe from causing her pain, but I'm not happy anymore. I know she wanting to know what happened our marriage but I can't give her a satisfying answer.

I had lost my heart to Gabriella, a younger, sexy secretary at the company I own. I knew she liked me for quite some time now since she had made passes at me and became greatly flirtatious with me...and then I finally caved in and had an affair with her. She made me feel wanted when my did not. She had become so distant long before I had made the decision to proceed with the affair...and I just didn't stop it there. I have been seeing Gabriella for 3 years now, even outside of work sometimes.

I didn't love my wife anymore. We had grew so far apart in these past few years. With a deep sense of guilt, I had drafted a divorce agreement stating that my wife could have the house, our car, and even 30% stake of my company for alimony and child support.

When I printed it and handed it to her, she glanced at it and then ripped it to shreds, throwing the pieces into my face. I guess I deserved that considering I brought up the divorce. I had no words. Just completely speechless to reaction to the paperwork. I had actually thought that she would be happy that I was even leaving her with anything, most men don't.

It was then that I had realized that the woman that had shared my last name for 10 years had become a stranger to me. I pitied her...felt sorry for her waisted time, resources, and energy into our relationship, but I meant every word that I had said. For I loved Gabriella so dearly now.

Finally as I stood to head for the living room to make the couch my resting place, she began crying...hard and out loud in front of me. I actually had expected her to react this way. To me, her crying seemed to be a release...The idea of divorce which had consumed me over the past 3 years seemed to be firmer and clearer now.

* * *

_****A/N: I know this story may seem a bit out there and hard to read but it is based off of a short story I had read on Facebook and I loved it and wanted to write a fanfic based on it. The first couple of chapters will be hard to read and I do not expect anyone to like it but i'm not just doing this for you all, I'm doing this for me. I hope you all stick with me...remember this is FANFICTION it is NOT based off BATB, it is and AU story, so no hate please :( I did warn you all that it is really sad, and it will be painful to read. Thank you to all of my readers for being so awesome and whether or not you stick with me your still awesome ;D LOVE YOU ALL! Oh and also the chapters will be short depending on how much info I want to put into one.**  
**_


	2. The Agreement

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

_****A/N: I want to thank everyone who took a chance and read this story. Not all of you liked it, which is okay but like I said in the last chapter, I will continue to write this story. A little reminder that this Vincent is my Vincent...he is not the same Vincent from the show...this is not based on the show, it is based on a short story as I said before and I am using the characters. I do not expect you to like it, and you all have a right to your own opinion, and I totally respect you all for your honesty. Thanks guys for everything! Love you all, and here is Ch. 2! AND YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...IT IS SAD AND THIS CHAPTER FOCUSES ON CATHERINE'S POV -Tiffany****_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – The Agreement**_

_**Catherine POV**_

Life as I know it will all be over soon. I discovered 3 years ago that I had developed cancer, yet I have tried to keep it secret. I am a wife and a mother of two beautiful, loving men and I just couldn't bare the thought of putting them both through pain. They are the reason I have fought so hard to live and yet nothing has changed.

I know that it doesn't make sense how or why God chose to disease me, but I do know one thing, he has blessed me with a wonderful family. I couldn't imagine life without my boys in it. The mere thought make my legs almost give out on me.

Since my diagnosis, I haven't really cared about my looks much. Mainly I wear my hair up everyday and dress for comfort. Maybe you could say that I dress the way I feel. I know it has affected Vincent dearly...hes been so distant from me since I haven't been physically able to please him and I totally understand that 3 years of pretty much small talk isn't gonna keep him near.

I fear he has found somebody else since he works later and never returns my calls. I worry about him and want to help him...maybe try to work things out.

But gradually he has slipped through my fingers like sand on a beach and it hurts me worse than the cancer does sometimes.

Oh, my dearest Vincent, what can I do to make everything go back to normal? He doesn't even talk to me much anymore, just comes home, eats, showers, then takes off to his office and stays in there most of the night.

I find myself more and more clumsy as each day goes by from the weakness this curse places on my body, but I try to stay strong...for Tyler's sake at least. He needs me more than anybody.

I allowed my sister, Heather, pick him up from school today so that he could hang out with her and my niece, Sophia. My sister is the only one who knows about the cancer I carry in my body and I have made it clear to her that I do not wish for a soul to know about it...not even my own husband knows.

I have prepared a meal for my husband tonight in hopes to try to get inside of his head since we would be alone tonight anyways. I'm prepared for just about anything if he's honest with me that is.

Baked chicken has always been his favorite so that's what is on the menu tonight.

* * *

As dinner finishes up, I felt the sudden urge to escape to the bathroom to vomit. The treatments are pretty hardcore and make me feel pretty sick, but I won't let that stop me...no, I need to stay strong for my husbands return home.

As I return to the kitchen, I smiled as I heard a car pull into the driveway. He's here...

I grabbed a couple of dishes from the cabinet, along with two wine glasses and sat them down on the counter. I became nervous when I heard the car door shut followed by the front door opening.

The timer went off and I struggled pulling out the chicken from the oven. I turned it off then turned to face my husband in a chair at the table.

He seemed really off about something...Oh Vincent, what is bothering you?

"Where is Tyler?" he asked puzzled.

"He went to Heather's for the weekend to spend time with her and Sophia. Why?" I said softly. But he didn't say a word, just simply shook his head. He sighed. I'm concerned about him when he continues to look down at the table.

I sat his plate down and he looked like he wasn't that hungry. I too sat down with my plate and said, "It's been a while since we have had the house to ourselves and actually sat down to eat together. Don't you agree?" I smiled to try to lighten the mood and show him that I still cared about him.

He surprised me when he grabbed my hand, patting it as he finally made eye contact with me and said, "Catherine, we need to talk."

"What is it? Did the chicken not fully cook?"

"No, Cat. It's just..." he paused and by the way he was looking at me, this was not a conversation about the weather.

"Well?" I asked softly.

"I want a divorce." I pulled away instantly and looked down in disbelief. Did I hear him right? Was he being sincere? Why...why are you doing this to me?

I had to keep calm, I actually had no choice really. I was actually too weak to fight with him. "Why?" I asked low and soft, tears staining my eyes but I avoided looking at him to keep him from noticing.

He went silent, just looking down at his plate and using his fork to play with his food. I don't know how to really feel. Hurt. Mad. Sad. I was all of them, but just too weak to even care. I pushed myself up from the table and grabbed my plate and glass. I slammed them into the sink as I responded, "Your not a man, your a coward!"

I stomped off to what used to be our bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I collapsed at the door as I had held in my tears long enough to keep him from seeing them.

So many loving memories were created here and I hated it already. I hated him for treating me this way. What have I done so horrible that he wants to leave me? And what about Tyler and how he will feel about this? Does he not care? Of course not! How could he care if he's only going to leave us. I'm sure he has found another to love...why else would he leave us?

* * *

Later in the night I sat up in the bed starring at the wall across the room from me. How could 10 years of marriage just vaporize so quickly? And long had he felt this way?

He approached me and sat on the end of the bed and handed me papers. I looked them and felt physically sick by his so-called gesture to just hand almost everything over to me. I don't need him or his money. I don't need his house, or his car...hell he can keep all of it! All that I want is him! My husband, and the father of my child. I need him during this difficult time that I am suffering in, fighting off cancer. Should I tell him now? NO! He would think that I was lying just to keep him around. Oh Lord, what will I do now?

I ripped up the sheets of paper and threw the pieces in his face. I refuse to go out of this marriage on his terms. What about me?

As he stood to leave the room, I could no longer hold back the gushing tears that I had been longing to release. My body, my min, and even my heart couldn't take this. I thought I could be strong, but I guess not. Was I weak to break down in front him? Not like he cared anyways!

I couldn't sleep so lingered around the house. I saw him on the couch sleeping and I just couldn't stand how he could be so heartless about it.

After much thought and full concentration, I had decided to give him what he desired...the divorce. But it would be in my terms, and mine ONLY! I had to do something to protect Tyler from all of this pain. Finally an idea sparked into my head and I began writing it all down.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Are You Serious?

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****A/N: I wanna thank everyone for your love and support during this sad story. I am still being questioned about why I am writing it based on BATB characters...my answer is, because I can. It is fanfiction people, why is it such an issue? I will keep writing regardless and you DO NOT have to read it! Anyways, enough of my rambling, here is the 3rd installment of One Wish.****

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Are You Serious?**_

_**Vincent POV**_

I woke up to seeing Catherine siting at the table writing down on a piece of paper. I didn't care to ask what she was writing, just simply got ready for another day at work, and for Gabriella.

Work was slow paced today because my newly beloved was not there. She had called in sick this morning, and all I want to do is check on her.

After work, I had went straight to Gabriella's to see how she was feeling, but I got a sense that none of this was right considering my family back at home. I got out of the car anyways, despite my conscience screaming that I was an idiot for doing this and I headed inside with the key she had provided me.

I found her wrapped up in a blanket in her recliner watching soaps on TV. "Hello dear." I said as I approached her, kissing her on top of her head. She turned and asked, "So did you tell her?"

Why do I feel so offended by her question? "Yes." I said lowly as I ran a hand nervously through my hair. Soon after I fiddled my thumbs together out of nervousness and I had no clue why.

"What is it with you lately?" she asked concerned.

In all honesty I kind of regretted how cruel I was to my wife even though I still wanted the divorce. I shook my head trying to look past it as I responded, "Nothing, just that work was pretty hectic today...Plus, I missed you being there."

I finally left eventually after a wonderful evening with the affair...now it was time to return home for my last night there would be tonight.

Upon arrival, I noticed Catherine was still writing. What the hell could she be so lost in? Oh well I did not care to be honest. Instead I had skipped dinner and went straight to bed, falling asleep instantly after such an eventful day with Gabriella.

Sometime through the night, I had got up to get a snack. I looked over at the table and saw that she was STILL writing! A book maybe? It is possible that she is writing to vent her feelings in some way? Honestly I just didn't care enough to ask her anything. I just turned over on the couch and went back to sleep.

* * *

Come morning, I woke up to seeing her still writing. As I stood and stretched, she approached me with papers, "I have put a lot of thought into all of the possibilities as to why you have chosen to leave us. I did not like your terms Vincent...I actually found them insulting. I work a great job myself, maybe not making half of what you do, but it will provide a living for Tyler and I. You can keep your house, and everything in it Vincent...those things mean nothing to me. All I need from you is a month's notice...and in that month's time we need to act civil for our son, and struggle to live as normal a life as possible."

I scanned the agreement and her reasons were simple...

Our son had tests in school coming up and she did not want our divorce to ruin him in anyway. I respect that...Despite how I have treated her, I do love my son even though it may seem that I don't. It had also stated that she wanted me to recall how I had carried her into our hotel suite on our wedding day. She asked that for that entire month, I was to carry her out of the bedroom to the front door every morning.

Has she lost her mind?!

"If you can't agree to my terms, than we will have to just fight it out in court." she said irritated as she crossed her arms.

But just so I could at least make things bearable, I agreed to her odd, yet ridiculous request.

* * *

"Good morning Gabriella." I said as I walked towards my office. She followed behind me and as soon as the door shut, she lightly kissed my cheek, "So, I was thinking that maybe you could come stay with me at my place. What do you think Vincent?"

I almost agreed to it to be honest, but I had remembered that I had already agreed to my wifes terms in order to divorce her.

"Gabby, sweetheart...I can't until the end of the month. Catherine she...she had conditions to the divorce and I had accepted them so that she would sign off on the divorce."

"Ha! And what could she possibly want from you?" she asked.

"She has asked that I stay there for a month to make things easier for our son until after he has taken his tests at school... And..." I paused not really wanting to tell her the rest.

"And?!" she asked.

I sighed, "And she has asked me to carry her the same way as I had done when we first got married from the bedroom to the front door every morning for that month so that our son will think we are happy."

She was taken aback by this then suddenly she burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked not seeing the humor in all of this. As a matter of fact, I totally saw this all as a way for Catherine to try to mend our marriage even though I was strictly wanting divorced.

"Are you serious? She wants you to just waltz around the house with her in your arms? And that Is the only way she will divorce you? That is beyond hilarious Vincent. It's absurd actually!"

I sighed and tried to ignore her negative comments. Even though this all seemed really strange, I did not like how Gabriella was talking about Catherine, as if she was ignorant or something and she wasn't.

"Well Vincent, as ridiculous as it may sound, she still has to face the divorce." Gabriella said scornfully.

"I know. What's one month?" I said. _Just one month..._

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Pain Is My Middle Name

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****A/N: As most of you already know, I have been posting two chapters at a time. My reasoning for this is because pretty much I am doing each one in both POV's. Ex: Vincent's POV Ch. 1 &amp; Catherine's POV Ch. 2 = One big chapter pretty much but I wanted to break down each one for them to each have their own. This chapter will probably be the last HARDEST one to read for a while, so bare with me. Thanks for the Reviews!****

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Pain Is My Middle Name**_

_**Catherine POV**_

I couldn't let my marriage fade away...I wouldn't! I would fight for it harder than I do my cancer if I have to. I love him and our family...It just means so much to me to just let it go so easily. He would glance at me here and there, but I did not stop writing until I was completely satisfied with my divorce terms. Tyler's tests at school start in a month so I need Vincent to just bare with me until after so that our son is not affected by it.

Once I had finished writing out my agreement, I was totally exhausted. I started the day by handing it to Vincent as I said, "I have put a lot of thought into all of the possibilities as to why you have chosen to leave us. I did not like your terms Vincent...I actually found them insulting. I work a great job myself, maybe not making half of what you do, but it will provide a living for Tyler and I. You can keep your house, and everything in it Vincent...those things mean nothing to me. All I need from you is a month's notice...and in that month's time we need to act civil for our son, and struggle to live as normal a life as possible."

He scanned over the paperwork and rolled his eyes as he huffed a chuckle, "If you can't agree to my terms, than we will have to just fight it out in court."

He didn't seem too thrilled with it, but he had actually agreed to my terms. I know they may have sounded pretty ridiculous. I wanted him to carry me out of the bedroom to the front door of the house in hopes that he will remember how much in love we were before. I don't know, maybe he will change his mind and stay. I'm not sure how much longer I have, but I do know that if I am to die soon, then at least I have a wonderful memory to take with me.

He left for work, as he normally did and I hoped into the shower. As I began wetting my hair, a big wad of it came out into my hand. I stood in complete shock, unable to believe that the treatment has caused my physical appearance to to go down-hill...now even worse than i had expected. I wasn't bald, so that was a plus, right? I burst into tears as I leaned against the shower wall. I noticed blood driplets mixing in with the water at my feet and reached up at my nose, then looked at my hand to see that I had another bloody nose. As a matter of fact, this was the 4th one this week.

I wish the madness would stop! This cancer is eating me alive and I honestly don't know how much more of it I can take.

* * *

I did not go in to work today because I had a doctors appointment. I was time yet another treatment, which I had dreaded. I checked into the office then finally after about 10 minutes, they called me back.

I waited impatiently for the doctor to come into my room.

The door opened as Dr. Forbes entered the room. He looked unhappy, and almost defeated, "Hello Mrs. Keller. How are you feeling today?"

"Tired...weak." I said honestly, "I keep having nose bleeds too. Is that even normal?" I asked.

"Well Mrs. Keller..."

"Please, call me Catherine."

"Catherine...It seems that you are in the last stages of the cancer. Have you lost any hair? Developed any type of strange rashes? Or collapsed in the past week since our last visit?" he asked as he glanced at my chart.

I knew that if I have been truthful with him, he would only put me under more treatment. I'm tired of the treatment to be honest. It make me sick for days and weaker in strength. "Yes," I answered honestly, but I added quickly, "but I do not wish for anymore treatments. I am too uncomfortable with them when I should be used to them. Besides, I think 3 years of treatment has taken a toll on me and it has not been a success."

"With all due respect Catherine, I believe your cutting your life shorter without it."

I shook my head as I responded, "I'm too tired Doctor. I can't do this anymore. I have found peace with it...last night to be exact. I realized that I am only killing myself worse than the cancer is by continuing these vile treatments. This is my life and I have lived it as long as God has allowed me to. But now, there is no hope for me and it is pointless to further anymore treatment. All I want to do is just enjoy what time I have left with my family..."

He sighed and smiled, "You are a very strong minded woman. I can't force you to do anything, but I do recommend that you come back at least every two days instead of every week so I can keep up with the speed of the cancer. But unfortunately for you, your time will be shortened."

I knew that it would have been a shorter time for me, but I don't care anymore. "How long do you think I have without treatments?"

He finished writing a few notes in the file he had in hand, then stood, "Without knowing how fast it spreads without treatment, it is difficult to determine anything. If I had to take a guess? Approximately a month...two at the most."

Perfect timing I suppose. Vincent won't have to worry at all about divorce papers. I nodded and stood, shaking his hand, "Thanks again Dr. Forbes...I appreciate everything that you have done for me."

"The pleasure has been all mine Catherine...I want to see you in two days to run a scan to check progress, then depending on how bad it is...we will better know how much longer you have."

"Thank you."

* * *

On the way home I pondered more about where our marriage had began to wrong...I couldn't help but blame myself for this mess because I have not been such a devoted wife since I had discovered my diagnosis.

Vincent had always been my rock to lean on if ever I needed him, yet he was out of reach and all I could do was fall. I needed him now more than ever to remind me of our historical happiness. Tear fell down my cheeks, and I would quickly wipe them away as I drove to the deli before Tyler got out of school. I miss my husband so much...How could he hate me so badly?

Once I had arrived to the deli, an idea popped into my head. If it truly was my fault that Vincent no longer loved me due to my absence of being a caring wife, then maybe a romantic picnic at his job would be a way for him to know that I love him dearly.

Turkey and avocado is his favorite. And I bought two wine glasses along with his favorite red wine. I also grabbed a single red rose and stuck it down in the picnic basket. Why haven't I thought of this before?

Excitement gave me a full bar of energy as I drove towards his office building.

I got out of the car with full confidence, hoping that this would be something for him to see me differently. I walked into the elevator and rode to the 10th floor. I blushed slightly and my heart raced as the doors began to open and as I walked towards his office, almost to the door, I saw him kissing another woman. The contents instantly fell from my hands and the wine bottle along with the two glasses shattered with a loud breaking noise.

I ran out, trying to be unnoticed. I know they had to hear the breaking glass, but did they see me? Did they even care? I should have known that the affair was real. Now, more than ever, I wanted this month to be done and over with.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Day One

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

****YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! Thank you all for your undying support with me thru this story! From here, things should be a little more easier as far as the 'angst' goes. Again I say bare with me...i am only human ;)****

_**Chapter 5 – Day One**_

_**Vincent POV**_

I heard the sound of glass breaking and instinct made me push Gabriella away from me. I saw Catherine take off running. I walked towards the door, prepared to go find her and check on her as Gabriella grabbed my wrist pulling me back, "Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To make sure Catherine is alright." I responded as I put my jacket on.

Gabriella grabbed me again and said, "But I thought she knew?"

I sighed in frustration, "She knew I wanted the divorce, not this."

"So she didn't know about us until now? Great! Just peachy." she stated pissed off.

I jerked my wrist away from her grip and responded, "Just stop it Gabriella! I'll see you tomorrow." and walked off.

Suddenly I came to a halt when I saw the busted basket and broken glass in the floor. I knelt down to look inside of it and noticed my favorite sandwich was inside along with a rose and a folded note.

It read,

**In case I don't find you... **

**I know this may seem cheesy, but I thought of you today at the deli. I packed you your favorite sandwich along with a bottle of your favorite red wine. It's not much, but I had hoped that we could have had lunch together. Sorry that I missed you today. Love – Catherine**

This was actually really sweet of her to do this even though I have been a complete ass to her. I gotta talk to her...see her...apologize for the affair. I still think that it is best that we divorce though. Even if I did change my mind, I don't deserve her and she deserves better.

I stood and went running for the car garage. Luckily I saw her leaned up against the railing facing the city. I slowly approached her not really knowing what to say.

"How long?" she asked. She knew I was standing there but hadn't even turned back to look at me.

I paused and hung my head down as I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"I said how long?" she said in a sob.

"Catherine..."

"Don't!" she said angrily as she turned around to face me. "You know, I have raked and scratched my brain looking for the reason why you want a divorce so badly...All along it was because of her! After everything I have done for you...for us...our family! This is the thanks I get for being good to you? And our son...did you forget that he even existed?"

"No, of course not!" I shouted back...

Her lip trembled and tears streamed down her cheeks, "You know Vincent, you were right about that divorce. We have fallen so far apart and its obvious that you care nothing about me... I don't know why I am even upset anymore. Just forget that I was even here...We will continue the divorce terms for our son's sake, but nothing more... and by the end of the month we both will have what we want!"

I honestly didn't know what to say... I actually haven't seen her so upset so badly in the whole 10 years of marriage.

"I have to go Vincent. Tyler's teacher is going to wonder the hell I am at." and she pushed past me and got into her car...and left.

* * *

Come morning I rolled over on the couch to look at the clock. I didn't sleep well last night because of what Catherine had said to me. I thought long and hard about what she had said and came to a conclusion that until the divorce was finalized, I wasn't going to have anything to do with Gabriella, besides work matters ONLY and I was going to keep my word to her terms of the divorce.

I sat up rubbing my eyes and pushing my hair out of my face. I jumped up off the couch and prepared for Day One of the agreement.

You know, Catherine and I haven't had any body contact in 3 years. Not even a hug... Nothing! So when I entered the bedroom to her and Tyler chit-chatting about school, I honestly didn't know how to even approach her. They both turned and looked at me in sync, Catherine quickly tunring away from me. Tyler smiled as he said, "I'm going to be in a play next week!"

I smiled back as I sat down next to him, "That's great buddy. And when is this play taking place?"

"Next week! I'm going to be a fire breathing dragon, RAWR!" he said as he raised his hands and growled at me. I laughed for the first time in a long while. For a 5 year old, he sure was smart.

"Mommy said that I was going to do great. Do you think so, dad?" he looked at me with the softest eyes.

"Of course bud! Your gonna be the star of the night." I said as he hugged me. He hopped down off of the bed, pulling Catherine's hand to make her stand, "Come on Mommy, I'm gonna be late for school! I can't wait to start practicing my dragon skills today!" he said excitedly.

As she stood, I did the same. Tyler ran into the other room as I nervously waited for my next move. I didn't know how I was going to do this but, "A promise is a promise." I said as I sloppily picked her up into my arms. She didn't look at me, or even speak to me... she was actually tensed by my touch.

I walked her through the living room and she said lowly, "Please don't tell Tyler about the divorce." and her words actually pained me for the first time. I walked her to the front door as our son made silly remarks like, "Eww, gross." or "Daddy aren't you worried about cooties?" I couldn't help but laugh at his comments, and noticed Catherine was smiling too. I placed her down and she headed to her car with Tyler to take him off to school.

* * *

As I arrived for work, my mind was in a jumble wondering why I had felt a sudden change in my heartbeat. For years I had not not been intimate with my wife, yet feeling her in my arms made me feel butterflies for the first time in years. Maybe this was a trick to keep me by her side after all. Who knows but her...

"Well good morning to you too, Boss!" Gabriella said in an irritated tone when I had completely passed her by without a word. "Good morning Gabriella. I'm not really in much of a mood to be _friendly_ right now, alright?"

She shook her head and blinked repeatedly in frustration as I continued, "Is there something else you need?"

She crossed her arms and left with a loud thud of the door slamming behind her. Wow, I thought to myself, not really understanding why she was so upset in the first place. I was getting the damn divorce, what more did she want from me?!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Killing Me Softly

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, JUST BOROWING THEM****

* * *

****A/N: You guys are making me sooooo sad with your reviews...IF ONLY I could tell you how I have this story planned out. As promised, I think Ch. 5 &amp; 6 are backing off from the horrible sadness, but still a little sad at the same time. I'm so shocked at how many have actually stuck with it this long lol. You all just have to be patient with me though, I promise to reward you eventually ;)****

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – Killing Me Softly**_

_**Catherine POV**_

Pain seems to be so natural for me lately. If it isn't the cancer, it him! How could he defy me like that? Our son? What did she have and not me? Or better phrased, what does she NOT have that I do? Cancer... the answer and curse that has drifted us apart yet it is still a secret to him. I'm not sure how I am supposed to keep going through all of this honestly.

I had to calm myself before driving away. I was shaking in anger...sadness...hurt...and weakness. How could I have been so stupid to just have waltz right into his office thinking that he would just fall back in love with me over a mere sandwich, which happened to be his favorite.

Nothing makes sense anymore... and maybe I just don't care anymore to keep fighting. I just give up on it all!

I heard footsteps and was shocked when I realized it was my husband. He stood there next to my car in silence... was he here to rub it in my face now?

I couldn't help but wonder why he chose her over me. "How long?" I asked softly but he said nothing to me.

Tears formed into my eyes, "I said how long?" I said in a sob.

"Catherine..."

"Don't" I said angrily, turning to face him, "You know, I have raked and scratched my brain looking for the reason why you want a divorce so badly...All along it was because of her! After everything I have done for you...for us...our family! This is the thanks I get for being good to you? And our son...did you forget that he even existed?"

"No, of course not!" he shouted back at me. I honestly can't say that I believe a word coming out of his mouth.

I started to cry again, my lip trembling, as I said, "You know Vincent, you were right about that divorce. We have fallen so far apart and its obvious that you care nothing about me... I don't know why I am even upset anymore. Just forget that I was even here...We will continue the divorce terms for our son's sake, but nothing more... and by the end of the month we both will have what we want!"

He said nothing. But I had expected him to go mute because I know he doesn't care. I'm not some supernatural character, but I can actually sense that he has no remorse for what he has put me through!

"I have to go Vincent. Tyler's teacher is going to wonder the hell I am at." I said as I got into my car and left.

Once I had pulled out of the parking garage, I had burst into tears. I had to let it all out before I picked up Tyler because I don't want him to know that daddy chose somebody else. Since I'm dying anyways, for Vincent's sake at least, I want Tyler to think that we are happy... that daddy does love mommy and most importantly, him. I want Tyler to love his father as much as I do, and this is the only way I can see our family not completely falling apart. At least in our son's eyes, Vincent will always be a loving husband and father.

I pulled in to pick up Tyler, and had to wipe away my sorrows.

* * *

As daylight beamed through the window, I dreaded the first day...

But this was no longer for me and Tyler, it was just for Tyler now. I guess Vincent has won this battle of divorce... I just don't want to be with him anymore. He's hurt me far too much to even care who he's with now or that he wants to leave still.

Tyler had placed a part into one of the plays in school. He is going to be Alistair, the fire breathing dragon in a script written by one of the teachers and I haven't seen him happier.

Suddenly, Tyler jumped up into bed with me, "Mommy, wake up. It's time for school!"

I cupped his small face, "Yes my darling, it is. Give me a few minutes to dress, okay?" and I got up and entered the bathroom which was connected to the bedroom. As I looked into the mirror I noticed dark circles forming under my eyes, and a rash had started on my arm barely below my left shoulder. I honestly hate looking at myself anymore, but I end up doing it anyways in hopes that I will find beauty within this deadly curse. I rare back and hit the mirror, cracking it as I began to cry in pain from cutting my hand. I quickly ran it under cold water, trying to wash the evidence away.

Once I wrapped my hand in a small, thin bandage... I dressed for the day and pinned my hair up into a messy bun then returned to my son in the bedroom.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?" I said looking at my son.

He looked up into my eyes with fear as he said, "What if the other kids don't like me as the dragon? What if I mess things up?"

I chuckled slightly as I kissed the top of his head and hugged him, "You will be fine my sweet boy. They will love you! Your a Keller, remember? Keller's don't give up over the slightest feeling of nervousness. You will do great, as always. I believe strongly in that." even though it was a lie...Vincent Keller had already given up on a lot of things, including his own family.

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "Thanks mommy. Your right! I'm Tyler Keller and nobody can stop me! RAWR!"

"Your rotten, you hear me?" I said laughing as I kissed him. We turned to see Vincent standing there and I instantly looked away. I was so hard to even look at him...

"I'm going to be in a play next week!" Tyler said with a smile.

"That's great buddy. And when is this play taking place?" Vincent asked as he sat down next to us.

Tyler stood on his knees facing Vincent as he said, "Next week! I'm going to be a fire breathing dragon, RAWR!" and he raised his hands to compliment his tiny rawr. It made Vincent laugh and I smiled as well.

"Mommy said that I was going to do great. Do you think so, dad?" Tyler asked, desperate for his father's opinion. Of course he wanted his opinion, he misses his father's attention...

"Of course bud! Your gonna be the star of the night." Vincent said and it made me temporarily forget his faults as my husband, and love him more as the father of my child.

Tyler grabbed my hand and started pulling me up, "Come on Mommy, I'm gonna be late for school! I can't wait to start practicing my dragon skills today!" and he took off for the living room. When I stood, Vincent stood and he came closer to me acting a little unsure of what to do next.

"A promise is a promise." he said as he lifted me up into his arms, in a sloppy manor. My eyes instantly shut as electric shocks ran through my body by his touch. It felt so good, and I wanted to savor every step he took with me. My eyes shot open when the realization of the divorce came back into mind and I said lowly, "Please don't tell Tyler about the divorce." as I looked up at Vincent. He looked upset by my choice of words. Was I getting to him for once? Did he actually feel for me just then?

"Eww, gross... Daddy aren't you worried about cooties?" Tyler said as he walked behind us. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that Vincent had laughed for the first time in years. It was nice you know... seeing him seem happy. But it all ended too quickly when he placed me down to my feet.

I headed to my car so that I could take our son to school, and as I pulled away I saw Vincent still standing there... watching us fade away.

This man has no idea what he is doing to me on top of the cancer. Both are killing me softly, but I know when its time to face my fate, I'll go out with a huge bang...

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. What Have I Done?

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****A/N: Okay, so I am getting more negative reviews about MY Vincent. Okay, yes I picture JR as my Vincent, and yes the character is from the CW BATB, but still he is MY Vincent because I am using him and Cat in my story the way I want to...Fanfiction should not be about what everybody wants you to write, but what the writer wants to write...No offense, but a lot of people DO NOT put themselves out there on a limb and share stuff they write. Ya know, my English teacher in college told us that when writing it is perfectly okay to put your thoughts down onto paper...but the moment that you are expected to read/share your work, you freak out... Writing comes from inside of the heart... It is personal! So that being said, please just think about how you would feel if it was you on my end of the computer. How would feel if people were cutting you to pieces over your story because Vincent wasn't the romantic guy you remember from the show? I have deleted the more disrespectful reviews and will continue to do so as long as they continue. If you dont like it, then stop reading it! Oh, and then people are questioning me over Catherine's choice to keep her cancer to herself. She chose to not tell them because she had hoped for a miracle that would have set her free. And yes she does love them even though it may seem that she doesn't because she never told them...but honestly, she is only trying to protect them from being bothered by it. She feels like a burden in general, so I hope I that helps you understand why she refuses to tell Vincent about the cancer. I am mainly doing this for me, if people like it great! If not, oh well! At first, yes it bothered me, but several lovely fanfic friends/beasties have backed me up on this ALL OF THE WAY! Thank you all for your kindness... Now enough of my rambling, here is Ch. 7 of One Wish!****

* * *

_**Chapter 7 – What Have I Done?**_

_**Vincent POV**_

Another morning arrived and again I could not sleep... I felt lonely last night on the couch, causing me to toss and turn. So I found myself staying up working on my computer... If I had went into the bedroom to lay next to my wife, she would think that I had caved in and chose to stay.

I grabbed myself another cup of coffee as I walked towards the bathroom to shower for the new day. I noticed my wife was still asleep cozied up next to our son. They look so peaceful you know... it actually made me smile briefly seeing them together sleeping. She really loves Tyler a lot and he loves her the same...I doubt he would ever love me like that again, especially once the divorce is finalized. He'd hate me, and I deserve that for being so shitty.

After my shower I dressed into my suit. As I exited the bathroom, they were playing around on the bed. She was tickling him, causing him to laugh so loudly and it caused me to chuckle as well.

"Mommy? You ready for dad to carry you?" he said as he caught me standing there.

She kissed his forehead and told him to go on and get ready for school, that she would be upstairs in a few minutes. He did so and she got up and walked past me into the bathroom without a word.

I heard the water turn on and decided I would go help our son get ready for school.

Once he was dressed he hugged me, "Thanks dad for helping me. Your the best dad ever. Me and mommy love you."

I was choked up by his words, and tears stained my eyes for a moment... If only he knew, "I love you too son." I said straightening up my face so that he wouldn't see me upset.

I walked into the bedroom and Catherine sat on the edge of the bed putting her shoes on. Once she finished, she stood, I suppose waiting on me to pick her up.

Unlike yesterday, today we both acted much easier. She actually leaned her head down on my chest, and I caught the fragrance of her blouse. She smelled so good...God, she smelt _very_ good. I took my time carrying her through the house because I couldn't help but want to keep her in my arms.

I realized that I had not looked at this woman carefully in years, and noticed that she wasn't looking as young as before. She had wrinkles starting on her face and her hair was graying...

Our marriage had really taken its toll on her... Oh God Catherine, what have I done to you?

I sat her down, making eye contact with her. I could feel her love for me burn into my very soul. I must admit it felt good knowing that she still cared for me after everything I have done.

She stood for a moment, gazing back into my eyes. I started to lean towards her with the sudden urge to kiss her... she turned away, with Tyler, putting him in the car... and she left.

My phone suddenly pulled me out of the trance I was in and I frantically pulled it out of my pocket, "Yeah?" I said answering it in an irritated tone.

"Whoa, whoa... relax Vincent... It's just Heather. Uhm, do you have a minute? I tried to call Cat, but she didn't answer her phone." Heather said.

I turned back inside, throwing my keys on the counter as I sat down in one of the chair, "Uhm... sure. What's up?"

"Well, it's just that my wedding is this Saturday (2 days away) and I'm afraid Cat forgot about it. Samantha and Brett won't be able to come because they have caught the flu and..." she paused a moment and I could tell what she was getting ready to ask.

"And?" I asked.

She sighed, "Well, I know Catherine may not feel up to it but they were the maid of honor and the best man and I was wondering if you and Cat would be interested in filling in for them... I know it is such a late notice but I didn't know who else to call..."

I honestly didn't know what to tell her... It was obvious that Catherine didn't mention the divorce to her sister. Maybe Catherine didn't want anybody to know that we were having problems and Heather has been so good to me too... I just couldn't say no, "Let me talk to Catherine and I will call you back and let you know, alright? Other than that, I would honored to be the best man. Does Darius know?"

"He does and his first choice was you. He really likes you Vincent, as do I. You are a life saver... Thank you so much!" she practically shouted.

I chuckled, "Your welcome. I'll call you later. See ya Heather." and I hung up the phone with a sigh.

Now how in the hell will I tell Catherine?

* * *

I spent the day at the house pondering what exactly to say to her. I missed work because I just couldn't gather my thoughts clearly. It would have affected me greatly in the biggest decision of the company and I just had to take the day to clear my head.

Suddenly the door opened and Catherine was laughing and talking to Tyler.

"Hey bud. How was school?" I asked as I lifted him up into my arms.

"It was great dad. I got to feed the class fish today!" he said excitedly.

I chuckled as I kissed his cheek, "Thats great buddy..." I looked over to see Catherine looking down as she leaned up against the kitchen island. I looked back at Tyler and said, "Can you uhm, give me and mommy a minute?"

I sat him down to his feet and watched him head upstairs before turning m attention to Catherine.

She continued looking down as she said, "Was that an act too?"

"What are you talking about? What act?"

She turned towards me, crossing her arms as she said, "Kissing him on the cheek... Caring about him... Is it or is it not an act?" she asked as a stray tear fell down her cheek, "I need to know why you are being so nice to him suddenly... Please know that I am only trying to protect his feelings here!" she continued.

"I am trying to love my son..."

"Our son!" she shouted.

I sighed, "Sorry, our son..."

She walked towards the window, gazing out of it as if she lost... I walked up next to her as I said, "Heather called me today."

"Oh? Well did she say what she needed? Did you...did you tell her about us?" she asked not once taking her gaze off of me.

I shook my head, "No... I know how much it means to you to keep this all secret. But..."

"But what?" she interrupted.

"Well, her and Darius need a maid of honor and a best man for their wedding." I said waiting for a response.

"Oh my God... the wedding! I can't believe I forgot my own sister's wedding... and she wants me to be the maid of honor? What happened to Samantha?"

"She has the flu..."

"And Brett?" she asked.

"Flu." I stated.

She nodded her head, licking her lips, "And this doesn't bother you any?" she asked.

"Well, uhm... yes...I mean no... uhm..." I sighed, "Look Catherine, I think this would mean a lot to them. Heather is your sister after-all and you said so yourself that you didn't want anyone to know about our divorce."

"I told you to keep it from Tyler..." she scoffed.

I rubbed my hand down my face as I looked back up to her, "Well, in order to keep it from Tyler during your sister's wedding is if we keep it from everybody else too."

She walked over to the sink to start the dishes... I too walked over to her, reaching for the dishes at the same time, touching her hand and pulling back at the same time.

We looked up at each other at the same time, "I'll do the dishes Catherine. I was going to anyways."

"I think I'm going to go lay down." she said in nervousness and she left.

It was at that moment that I knew that I was falling back in love with her.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Wedding Plans

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****Sorry guys if it may be getting boring at all...I am trying my best to stretch the actual short story a little as I go. I am about to attempt for longer chapters by putting the rest of the story in a Narrative POV...Not sure yet lol. Anyways, thanks for all of the great reviews! I love you all for your support. This story will be coming to end soon, but I still have plans to write regardless lol. I know I have mentioned to some of my readers before about a WOEE FF, well I started it and it sounded soooo stupid, and I deleted it :/ lol. Anyways, thanks again, here is Ch. 8 of One Wish****

* * *

_**Chapter 8 – Wedding Plans**_

_**Catherine POV**_

I laid in the bed, rubbing Tyler's face. I was not asleep, couldn't sleep, because I miss my husband being next to me.

Once upon a time, we would wake up in each other's arms...savoring the events of previous intimate nights. We used to talk about what we had planned for the day... now it seems like a dream, almost like it never happened.

I'm not really felling so good today. The cancer is taking it's toll on me. I plan to tell my husband about the cancer...I have to! I can't keep hiding this from him. It is not a way to keep him around and I'm sure he will know that I'm being sincere.

This weekend perhaps... that's when I'll tell him...

* * *

I could feel his eyes gazing at me, so I pretended to be asleep. He walked into the bathroom and started the water as Tyler began to stir. He stretched his little body and turned over to face me, "Morning mommy." he said rubbing his little hand down my face.

"Morning darling." I said weakily.

He sat up in the bed and looked over to the door, "Where is daddy?" he asked.

I too sat up and started tickling him, "He is in the shower and will be out shortly." I said laughing with him. He squealed and laughed and rolled all over the place, then suddenly I realized that we had an audience.

"Mommy? You ready for dad to carry you?" he asked looking towards Vincent. Honestly, I wasn't too sure if I wanted him to carry me anymore or not. Maybe it was a silly idea.

Oh well, I wasn't about to get caught up into thoughts about all of this. I have a son who needs to get ready for school. I kissed Tyler's forehead and told him to get ready for school, "I'll be up in a few minutes." I assured him and he took off running for the stairs.

I got up and walked past him towards the bathroom, avoiding any type of contact with him and took a shower.

* * *

Once done, I looked up into the cracked mirror and noticed that the cancer was beating me down again. Gray hairs replaced my brown ones, wrinkles were becoming visable... how much more can I take? And honestly, our marital problems and affair my husband has had hasn't helped the situation out any. I stay so stressed out anymore!

After I dressed, I began putting my shoes on. He came into the bedroom, I suppose to carry me out so I stood and waited for him to do so.

As he lifted me, it seemed easier and more loving today. He didn't walk out right away with me in his arms, just looked at me. I felt sort of shy by his gaze so I laid my head back onto his chest, trying to hide my blushed cheeks.

Carefully and slowly, he walked us to the front door... and as he sat me down to my feet, he gazed into my eyes for the first time in a long while... maybe, just maybe he still loves me.

He leaned towards me, was he trying to kiss me? As bad as I wanted him to, I turned away, leaving with Tyler to take him on to school.

I had another doctors appointment today, and honestly I dreaded it.

* * *

After dropping Tyler off to school, I headed to the clinic. I checked in and they instantly took me back and prepped me for a scan. After, they led me to a room to wait for Dr. Forbes and I couldn't help but ponder about leaving. I felt like all of this was a waist of time to be honest...

"Hello Catherine, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Forbes asked as he knocked and walked through the door.

I looked down and blinked repeatedly, "Not really hurting today doctor... just tired and my physical features are changing. It's quite depressing considering that I am only 30..."

He wrote down some notes then continued, "Well, it isn't going to get any easier, Mrs Keller."

"Catherine, please. I think you know enough about me to be on first-name-basis, doctor." I stated as I smiled briefly.

He closed the file and stood, "Have you told your husband yet? I think it would be best if you did. I honestly have no idea how or why you have kept it secret this long."

"Honestly, no...I haven't. But I plan to this weekend. You know, it is really not an easy subject to bring up... I guess I have kept it secret from him because I didn't want him to worry..."

"Catherine," he started as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "not trying to butt into your relationship, but with all due respect... it is his job as your husband to worry about you."

I didn't know what to say... I felt horrible to have hid this from him for so long.

"Oh, before I forget... the results from your scan came back as well and I have good and bad news...Now do you want the good or bad first?" he asked.

"Just tell me and get it over with." I said in frustration.

He sighed and said, "Well the good news is that the cancer hasn't spread yet since your last scan results..."

"But?" I asked.

He sighed again as he said, "But the cancer is still there. Since it has not spread though, I want you to at least consider taking medication. I'll call in a few scripts, and I can send you home with a few samples to try...Oh, and I'm going to put you on some cream to help with the rash. I want to see you in a couple of days..."

"Just, stop... Look Dr. Forbes, I understand your concern, but every two days a week is only going to weaken me more." I stated firmly.

He tried to disagree with my decision when I interrupted him, "I have made my mind up, doctor. I have too much going on right now to be here every two days... Please, I promise I will take the medication, just... just don't make me come here that much."

He sat back down and sighed a deep sigh, "Fine...but I have to ask that you avoid strenuous activities, take your medication as directed... ON TIME..."

"Alright, alright... I got it!... Thank you Dr. Forbes, this means a lot to me." I said with a smile.

He nodded as he stood to shake my hand, and left.

* * *

After picking up Tyler, I stopped by the pharmacy to pick up my medication. As I made my way to the counter, the woman in front of me turned around and I was shocked to see that it was Tess Vargas, an old friend from high school.

"Well if it isn't Catherine Chandler. Oh. My. God!" she satated as she came in for a hug.

"It's actually Catherine Keller now... How have you been Tess?"

She smiled huge in excitement, "Oh my god! Your married?! Wow! How time flies..." she looked down behind my left leg at Tyler, "and who is this handsome little one?"

I turned around and placed my arm behind him as I pulled him up closer to me, "This is Tyler, my son."

"Well hello there Tyler... I'm Tess. So nice to meet you." she said as she extended her hand out to him.

He hid more behind me as I smiled and said, "It's okay Tyler, don't be shy."

"It's alright Cat... It's good that he bucks up to strangers... Well, I had best be heading home to my little ones." she said as she grabbed my shoulders, "It was so good to see you again Cat."

She pulled out a card and handed it to me, "Call me sometime so we can catch up or something... Maybe have a play-date with our kids."

I nodded as I smiled, "Thanks, Tess. It was nice to see you again too." and we hugged.

After I left the pharmacy, I headed home.

* * *

I was so physically drained that I just needed to lay down. I felt myself doze for a moment then suddenly a horn blared at me and I realized I was in the wrong lane. I swerved to miss the car and pulled off to the side of the road.

In instinct, I turned around in my seat and saw that Tyler was still asleep. I faced the front, relieved that he was okay and just burst into tears. When is enough, ever just enough?

As I pulled into the driveway, I was surprised to see that my husband was already home. Tyler instantly woke up and as we headed towards the house, he told a couple of jokes he had learned at school.

We laughed as we walked inside and Vincent stood close by to the door, "Hey bud. How was school?" he said as he lifted Tyler up into his arms.

"It was great dad. I got to feed the class fish today!" Tyler said excitedly.

I leaned up against the kitchen island, surprised by Vincent's behavior and I couldn't help but wonder if he was being sincere or if it was just all an act...

Vincent chuckled as he said, "Thats great buddy...Can you uhm, give me and mommy a minute?" he said as I continued to look down.

Tyler ran up the stairs and as soon as I knew that he was gone, I started the conversation first, "Was that an act too?"

"What are you talking about? What act?" he shot back at me.

I sighed as I faced him, crossing my arms, "Kissing him on the cheek... Caring about him... Is it or is it not an act?" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I tried, but was defeated. Tyler is my world and all I have left in our dysfunctional family. If it was an act, I at least thought that after everything that hes put us through, I deserved to at least know if he truly loved our son or not, "I need to know why you are being so nice to him suddenly... Please know that I am only trying to protect his feelings here!"

"I am trying to love my son..."

"Our son!" I shouted as I interrupted him.

"Sorry, our son..." he sighed. The room filled with an awkward silence. It was too quiet for my liking actually, so I walked over to the window and began looking out of it. I heard Vincent sigh, then he changed the subject, "Heather called me today."

I looked over at him, my arms still crossed, "Oh? Well did she say what she needed? Did you...did you tell her about us?" Not once did I take my gaze from being on him.

He shook his head then responded, "No... I know how much it means to you to keep this all secret. But..."

"But what?" I interrupted.

"Well, her and Darius need a maid of honor and a best man for their wedding." he said as he stood watching me, as if he was waiting for a response.

This was beginning to get hard for me... Was we actually in a normal conversation together? And without fighting for once?

Then it hit me, I had completely forgotten my own sisters wedding! Between appointments and then Vincent wanting divorce...Tyler and his play at school..."Oh my God... the wedding! I can't believe I forgot my own sister's wedding... and she wants me to be the maid of honor? What happened to Samantha?"

"She has the flu..."

"And Brett?" I asked.

"Flu." he quickly stated.

I licked my lips as I nodded and said, "And this doesn't bother you any?"

"Well, uhm... yes...I mean no... uhm..." he seems nervous, but why? "Look Catherine, I think this would mean a lot to them. Heather is your sister after-all and you said so yourself that you didn't want anyone to know about our divorce."

"I told you to keep it from Tyler..." I corrected quickly.

"Well, in order to keep it from Tyler during your sister's wedding is if we keep it from everybody else too." he stated.

I did not reply... I just walked over to the sink to start the dishes, Vincent walked over at nearly the same time and our hands touched sending a wave of heated passion through my body. Oddly, I waited for his reaction to this. He finally spoke softly, "I'll do the dishes Catherine. I was going to anyways."

"I think I'm going to go lay down." I said as I left the kitchen.

Why? Why now? I know that look from the day we had first met... The day i walked down the isle and gave him my life, and he gave me his whole heart...

He's falling for me...again. And I must admit, I am falling even deeper in love with him.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Church Bells PT 1

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****A/N: Okay, so I am going to try to start writing these chapters in a narrative POV as I have said previously. I will be doing a lot of changes from here on out also. Please be patient with me through this lol. Anyways, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I will now be posting this story openly from now on since I have received so many awesome reviews supporting me. Love you all!****

* * *

_**Chapter 9 – Church Bells PT. 1**_

It had been 2 days since Vincent had put in a lot of thought about his feelings for his wife. He felt a sense of closeness to her that he hadn't felt in the past 3 years. He missed this with her... literally craved it all along but at the same time, he felt so undeserving to have her.

Catherine could not believe the closeness between them either. She actually felt bad about it... not really trying to intentionally bring him back into the marriage. She only wanted him to be a loving husband in her last days... and to seem loving in their sons eyes.

They both felt a bond rekindling between them... a sense of hope.

If anything Catherine was plotting to push him away again, if not he would only be hurt by her death. Maybe it had been planned out this way for a reason... Her husband seemed to have moved on and her death would not affect him as bad, or even at all with his new mistress.

But no! Dammit no! He was falling for her again. If she takes him back, would she be selfish to put him through him the pain of only losing her? Would he be prepared to take on full responsibility of their son? She actually feared to die for the first time.

Vincent broke her from her thoughts as he knocked on the door and leaned against it, "Can I come in?"

"It is still your room too Vincent... Of course you can." she said softly as she stood to brush her hair.

He walked over towards her... without stripping his gaze from upon her. This time he didn't wait for permission, instead he scooped her up into his arms both gazing into each others souls as he began to walk towards the living room.

Normally he would walk to the front door, but he sensed a strong intimate feeling this time as she laid in his arms. He walked into the kitchen with her and sat her up onto the kitchen island. She couldn't help herself neither...the feeling of intimacy was there for her too. She reached up with her right hand and touched his face. He too reached up and grabbed her wrist, holding her hand there, savoring her touch. As he tried to speak, she placed her finger onto his lips, "Don't speak, just kiss me already..." she said as she pulled him to her lips.

It started out as a kiss that was forbidden... slow, sloppy, and not very loving.

She pulled back realizing what she had just done, and instantly she hopped off of the kitchen island and walked a few steps away... she turned before he could say something, tears falling down her face, "We can't do this... I can't do this... Not after everything you have done, Vincent. I will admit that it has felt good being close to you again, but I can't just erase the affair like it had never happened..."

He walked slowly to her, cupping her face and bending her head back slightly so that she was looking at him as he said, "No more tears... I love you Catherine. And I will do whatever it takes to make this right."

Stunned she was... She never expected him to say those words loudly to her again. He leaned down, just close enough for her to feel his breath as he said, "Please tell me what to do to have my family back..." and he kissed her again. This time it was more heated than slow... more ment to be than sloppy... more passionate then loving.

She had lost all train of thought as his lips found hers and she jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him back.

To hell with the affair...

To hell with the divorce and its stupid conditions...

To hell with her cancer and what fate it brought to her...

She was going to live in the now and forget about tomorrow... forget about yesterday, and just be there with him now.

They suddenly stopped when they heard little footsteps coming down the stairs and Catherine walked over to the counter and started pulling out pans to start cooking breakfast for them.

Tyler yawned from still being tired and Vincent chuckled as he nudged his son, "Still sleepy are we? Maybe an omelet will make you feel better?" he said knowing his sons favorite breakfast food was a loaded omelet.

"Yum! Sounds so yummy! Mommy will you make me one?" he asked as he looked up at Catherine.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly how your dad makes his, but I will definitely try." she said as she grabbed the eggs and a few other items out of the fridge. Vincent stood as he walked up to her from behind, "You sit down and let me take it from here then."

She stood there looking at him with a half eaten grin as he continued, "Sit." gesturing his hand towards the bar stool. As she began walking away, he grabbed her hand and spun her around fancing him as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Tyler covered his eyes, "Ewwww! Gross!" he said, causing Catherine to laugh.

"Alright little one, how about while dad cooks breakfast, you go hop into a bath?" she asked followed by placing a kiss on top of his head. He hopped down off of one of the other bar stools as Vincent continued to prep breakfast. Catherine knew she had to tell her husband about the cancer, and now seemed like the perfect moment to do so, "Vincent?"

"Yeah?" he said continuing to cook.

She looked down at the counter-top of the kitchen island as she sighed. As she started to speak, Vincent's phone started to ring. He wiped his hands on the dish towel then pulled out his phone along with putting up a finger to Catherine, "Hello?... Oh hey Bob! How are you?..."

Catherine sighed and realized that maybe after-all, now was not truly the right time to talk about the touchy subject.

"...Sure! I can come in about an hour and stay for an hour. I have a wedding to go to today and I can't miss it... Yes, I know the importance of the company but I refuse to miss my sister-in-law's wedding for paperwork... I understand, thank you. Be there in an hour." he hung up then looked at Catherine, "Sorry... that was my boss. He wants me to come in a little bit today, but I promise I will be at the wedding, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand." she said clearing her throat, and avoiding his gaze.

He walked back over to finish cooking and asked, "So, what was you wanting to tell me?"

"Oh, uhm... I forgot now. Maybe it will come back to me later or something." she cleared her throat again as Vincent leaned down to kiss her again, this time she turned away, "Please, don't Vincent. I can't get attached again... my heart won't take it again."

He nodded as she walked upstairs to check on Tyler.

* * *

As Vincent arrived to his office, he was surprised to see Gabriella there too. He ignored her presence and continued walking towards his office when she grabbed him, "Where the hell have you been?" she asked frustrated and worried at the same time.

He sighed as he removed her hand from his wrist, "Look, I don't have time for this. I have a wedding a to go to this evening, and I am trying to get this paperwork filed so that I can go home and get ready."

She looked puzzled, "Since when did you call it home? Has she brain washed you? Vincent, what has happened to you?"

He pulled away and continued into his office.

Gabriella entered without knocking and sat down onto his desk as he continued sorting files, "What do you want Gabriella? I am running on limited time here."

"Well, since you asked..." she pulled her skirt up, exposing her right leg as she crossed them. Vincent took notice in this and shook it off like it was nothing as she continued, "..I was thinking that maybe we could... sort other things out besides paperwork."

She licked her lips followed by biting her bottom one and when she noticed that Vincent was still working, without taking notice in her sexual flirtation, she snapped, "Well, I can see that my presence isn't wanted here..." she stood, straightening out her skirt, "But you know where my office is if you need me."

"Thank you Gabriella, please shut the door behind you." he stated not taking his eyes off of the computer and files in front of him.

She rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration as she slammed the door behind her.

Vincent looked up at the door, then back down to his desk and noticed a photo frame was turned over. He lifted it up and saw a photo of him, Catherine, and the newly born Tyler in a hospital room after the birth of their son. They both looked so happy there. Why did he have to be so stupid? He practically threw everything away!

But it wasn't over yet... He had plans to do everything he can to keep her and Tyler in his life.

* * *

"Tyler..." Catherine yelled up the stairs, calling for her son to come down, "Tyler! Heather is here with Sophia... Come down!"

Soon after he came running as fast as he could down the stairs. He ran outside and started playing with Sophia.

Heather walked inside laughing at the kids in the yard, "Today is the big day. How are you feeling Heather?"

They hugged, "I'm extremely nervous actually. But I wanted to thank you and Vince for filling in for Sammie and Brett. Do you even feel up to this? I mean with your cancer going on? I'm sure I can find..."

"Heather!" Catherine shot at her sister while grabbing her shoulders, "I'm fine! I actually feel great today. Dr. Forbes put me on medications to try and so far I'm feeling great. Besides, today is your day and I don't want you to worry about me... honestly, I truly am fine!"

"Oh Cat, you sure?" Heather questioned. Catherine gave her an annoyed look then went back to cooking lunch for Tyler, and now Sophia too, "Would you like some coffee? Wine? Anything?" Catherine asked her sister as she stirred the macaroni and cheese.

About that time, Vincent came rushing through the door, stripping his jacket. He slumped down into a kitchen chair and looked up for the first time noticing Heather was there, "Hey Heath." he said in a sigh, "What brings yous here?"

She giggled as she said, "Well... I invited the girls over here so that we could get ready for the wedding and I thought that you would go to my house and get ready with the guys... You know, tradition of sorts. I hope neither of you mind."

Vincent looked over at Catherine then back to Heather, "Fine with me..." he looked back over to Catherine, "Do you want me to take Tyler with me?"

Wow, Vincent taking Tyler... by himself... to get ready for a wedding with a bunch of guys being... well, guys. But she knew that Vincent would never let a soul harm him. She trusted him whole-heartedly, "Sure. I'm sure he would love to have alone time with you... he misses you lately, due to your work hours of course." she quickly corrected.

He nodded as he called the kids inside to eat their lunch.

Once done, Vincent and Tyler left.

* * *

Catherine began to feel overwhelmed by the amount of women in her house. Especially the hair dresser. She feared that her cancer was not going to be good to her.

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror at the dress she was wearing. Heather walked in and almost screamed, "Oh my God, Cat...I haven't seen you dress up in God only knows when...You look amazing!"

She walked closer to Catherine and started playing with her hair, "Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we will last? You know, in the marriage I mean. You have been married 10 years now and your both still happy with each other right?" Heather asked.

Catherine hated to lie to her sister... but she didn't want to scare her sister from marriage at all, "Uhm, yeah. Of course it'll last..." Catherine stood cupping her sisters face, "Honey... your in love, I can tell."

"But what if he grows tired of me? Leaves me because I don't satisfy him anymore?"

Catherine smiled as she took her sisters hands in hers, "He won't... he loves you Heath!... He'd be a fool if he ever left you. Your a great person Heather and I think he sees the greatness in you. The way he looks at you... hes crazy about you."

Heather fanned her face, "Oh, stop it! Your making me cry my bride make-up away... Thanks Cat. Your great too... and I can tell that Vincent loves you too, just by the way he looks at you. I can remember it like it was yesterday... I hope Darius looks at me the same way that Vincent looks at you in 10 or more years."

They hugged and Catherine held back her tears. If only she knew... If only, she knew.

Heather pulled away from her sister and placed her hands on Catherine's shoulders from behind her as they looked into the mirror, "Now, lets fix you up... Once Alex is done with you, Vincent won't be able to breathe! Let's knock 'em out sister."

Catherine nodded as she sighed. Tonight she hoped that Vincent would only have eyes for her.

* * *

As hours had passed, and it was officially time for the wedding, Catherine became quite nervous. She was beautiful though, with her thick, soft curls that came down to her bare shoulders and her make-up gave her the softness and beauty of a porcelain doll.

The dress she wore, wasn't too loose, but tight enough to show off her hourglass curves, and the skirt was up enough to show off her matching pumps and sexy legs.

She hasn't been this dressed up in a long, long time and the thought of Vincent seeing her this beautiful frightened her.

Heather walked up to Catherine with a gray headed male. When Catherine turned to face them, she almost screamed in delight when the man turned out to be her father, Thomas Chandler, "Dad!" she yelled as she jumped up into his arms. It had been 5 years since she last saw him... as a matter of fact, it had been since Tyler was born since she had seen him.

God how she had missed him, and he missed her, "Catherine, how are you darling? And hows my loving grandson?"

"We're good dad. Been busier than usual lately, but good. Tyler got a part in one of the plays at his school. He's thrilled. And growing up so fast too."

"Wonderful darling... where is he anyways? And that husband of yours, Vincent?" he asked.

I sighed as I responded, "I assume they are with the guys."

He smiled as he kissed her forehead, "Still treating you good?"

"Yes." she answered almost instantly.

Thomas looked at her puzzled by her quick response as she smiled nervously back at him. Heather then approached them, "Alright ladies... line up now. It's time to walk down the isle. Cat, you stand in front of me."

The music had changed to Canon in D and Catherine's stomach turned in nervousness. It seemed like it was taking forever for them to move up in line.

As it became Catherine's turn to go in, she approached a stunned Vincent and wrapped her arm around his as she smiled, "Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." he whispered back and then they began walking to the front of the church. There were a lot of people there... too many for comfort actually and Catherine looked up at Vincent who was staring at her. She blushed as she smiled and they split apart at the alter.

As Catherine turned around to face the crowd, she almost fainted when she saw the same woman who had been making out with her husband only days ago in his office. Vincent saw the change in his wife as she continued to stare out in the crowd and he too looked around the crowd to see what exactly she was looking at.

He spotted Gabriella instantly and felt like he was choking by the sight of her.

* * *

Once the vows were said and they walked back out of the church, Catherine grabbed Tyler and began walking for her car, "Mommy, where are we going?"

"Were going to Aunt Heather's house for the after party. I want to make sure I get a good spot...

"_Catherine...Catherine, wait!" _she heard Vincent in the distance. She turned around to face him as he approached her car, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to see your sister off first?"

"I just want to make sure that I get a good spot before everybody else gets there. She will understand, I'm sure of it." Catherine stated.

He ran around the car and got in with her and from a distance, Gabriella took notice in this and it enraged her fully. She too hopped into her car and waited to follow behind them.

* * *

The party had been going on for quite some time now. Catherine and Vincent split their ways once they had arrived. Heather had told Cat that they could stay their tonight since Tyler was with them and it would be late before going home. Catherine bathed Tyler and tucked him to bed before returning downstairs to the party.

As she made it to the bottom of the steps, she saw Vincent talking to her father. He looked over to her and smiled, and she smiled in return as she looked down at her feet.

Across the room, Gabriella was watching every move they made while drinking her 7th glass of wine.

Vincent walked over in what seemed like slow motion. Catherine's heart began to race as he finally approached her, "Can I have this dance?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"Vincent..." she said almost in declining as he said, "Please?..." he whispered, "Dance with me..." he continued.

She placed her hand into Vincent's and they walked out together onto the dance floor. He took her right hand into his left and placed his right hand on the small of her back. Her other arm wrapped around his neck and both felt the intimacy building once again.

He guided her right hand up to his neck and placed his left hand with the right one on her back, "You look very beautiful tonight. Hardly recognized you... in a good way of course." he said trying to make small talk.

She blushed as she thanked him and they continued to sway in the music. She leaned her head onto his jaw and he drank her scent into his lungs. She slowly raised her head up, gazing into his eyes, him doing the same and they slowly leaned towards each other and softly brushed their lips together as they continued to sway.

Gabriella had enough, and she wasn't giving up until she fought for him first.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_****A/N: Had to split this chapter into two parts... I am exhausted right now so I will post part two of this chapter tomorrow. Enjoy darlings, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.****_


	10. Church Bells PT 2

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****YAY! I am so glad that you all see where I am going with this. I said that I would change things from the original to stretch it out some and I am actually satisfied with how im going with it. Thank you all so much! I had a question to answer and I wanna thank them for asking... Anyways, the question was "How can Vincent fight the sexual effect Gabriella had on him in the last 3 years that easily?" My answer is that he has come to realization to do whatever it takes to be with his family again. What he thought was love for Gabriella, was merely only a fantasy life... he does not love her like he thought he did. The other part of the question was how a little 'closeness' with Catherine made his decision to ignore Gabriella's sexual offers... My answer to that is again, Vincent is seeing the errors of his way and he realizes that what he truly wants is to have his family back. He loves Catherine, and he loves Tyler and he is now willing to do whatever it takes to make Catherine see that he cares about her still. That was a really good question sweetie, thanks again for asking. I hope this helps you out lol. I will let you know that if you listen to the song, "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri near the end, it makes it seem that much more real lol. Well, it to me at least lmao. Anyways, here is the next chapter.****

* * *

_**Chapter 10 – Church Bells PT. 2**_

The song slowly died out but it didn't stop Catherine and Vincent from kissing each other. Even though Catherine knew that this was wrong, she felt like this was right.

Nothing could come between them again... NOTHING! And Catherine was going to hold on as long as she could to him. Especially now because when he kissed her, even the softest yet sweetest of kisses, she felt weak... powerless... and ready to collapse.

She pulled back after moments of kissing the man she loved and came to the realization of where they were. As she looked around she saw Gabriella glaring at them, watching every move they made. Catherine gave Gabriella the look of pity... like she felt sorry for the mistress. But on thing is for sure that Gabriella looked back as if she could run right through Catherine.

Catherine realized she needed to take her medication and she looked up at Vincent, "I'll be right back... I have to go to the ladies room."

He nodded and removed his hands from her hips as she walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

As Catherine walked in, she leaned up on the sink using her hands to prop her up as she looked into the mirror. She wiped away any access make-up, then opened her little purse to take out her medication. At the same time, she dropped it and it rolled towards the door and stopped on another woman's foot. As Catherine looked up, it was Gabriella and the mistress bent down to pick up the medication as she glanced at it briefly before handing it to Catherine.

"So, you must be Vincent's..." Gabriella started.

"Wife." Catherine shot out in interruption.

Gabriella smiled as she leaned against the wall, "Actually, I was going to say puppet. He is playing you like a fiddle and you don't even see it... In case you didn't know, I am with Vincent now... I have been for 3 years."

Catherine's breath hitched, _3 years?_ She thought, but she didn't say anything back in her marriage's defense.

"You know Catherine, I really hate to be the one to take your husband away... actually, no i don't really care at all honestly... but I must admit, he doesn't love you anyways, he loves me and once this divorce is finalized... we planned to marry ourselves." Gabriella said almost as if she had won.

Catherine shook her head... she became dizzy briefly then she looked back up to Gabriella, "Then take him home with you so I don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm too tired to keep fighting for him when I know I won't win. But if you so chose to ruin my sisters wedding or our reputation for our son's sake, I will build clearly enough strength to mop you all over my floor, got me?!"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and grinned, "I doubt that considering your condition. Don't play me for dumb Catherine, I know what that medicine is for."

Catherine ignored her accusations even though they were true and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to take her medicine. After she took it, she planned to retire for the night in one of the rooms that Heather allowed them to use.

* * *

As she walked through the crowded living room, she spotted Vincent and continued to walk past him as if she didn't see him. He was stunned by her actions and went after her, Gabriella chasing Vincent as well and before Vincent could catch up to Catherine, Gabriella grabbed onto Vincent, "Where are you going lover? You owe me a dance."

"I owe nothing to you. Now let me go." he said harshly.

Gabriella was taken back by this and shouted, "Vincent, please... I love you! Don't you still love me?"

"No... You were just a fantasy, I never loved you. I thought I did but it was all a lie. I do not wish to see you again other than if it is work related, and honestly I don't want to see you then either. I'm done with this... this fling. It's over Gabriella... I will not leave my wife, I love her... not you."

"Fling?! FLING?!...Why you... you... YOU BASTARD!" Gabriella screamed before smacking him across the face before leaving. He regained his composure and took off up the stairs to find Catherine.

* * *

She stood staring out of the window unable to feel. Had Vincent only been acting all of this time for their son? Was it even possible for him to love her again? That day she saw him with Gabriella he had seemed so happy to be there with her... and for 3 years? Gabriella was no competition to her, at least she thought that way. Who could love a dying a woman after-all... and Vincent could have a long life with Gabriella, not her. She loves him, and obviously he loves her... so why must this continue? Why did Catherine feel like this all was new to her suddenly?

She had been falling back in love with the Vincent she knew before... her college sweet heart... the man who occasionally needed Catherine to lean on when times seemed so rough. He hurt her in ways that she could not explain verbally and here she was blinded by his fake feelings for her only to get hurt again. When was it ever going to end?

Soon she thought, because of the cancer... it was eating her alive and she knew it. And her marital problems didn't help any.

Of course she must admit, even though Vincent chose to leave and be with a much younger partner, she was glad to have held onto him a bit longer than she had expected to. A piece of her heart would always cling onto him, even if he wasn't there anymore.

Tyler didn't deserve this pain either, and she had thought that she was protecting him... in reality she was hurting him more by lying to him... But was it a lie? Was it truly just an act from her too?

No! She was sincere... she truly loves her husband!

Vincent walked in unnoticed, watching his wife from afar. It pained him to see her upset and that she was, upset.

He assumed that possibly Gabriella had confronted her because he could tell that she had wanted to all night.

So as he walked closer to Catherine she turned to face him and shook her head, "Don't come any closer to me." she said in sobs as she turned her head to look out of the window again.

"Catherine, I'm sorry if she said something to you. I didn't know that she would be here." he said in defense and he was telling the truth too.

Catherine sucked in a huge breath and started her speech, "Vincent, I can't compete with her. I'm much older than she is... not to mention she works in the same company... and...and she's healthy and alive... You could have a long life with her, where with me, we wouldn't last."

He looked at her confused by her words. What in the hell is she talking about?

She turned to face him once again, "I have cancer... I've had it for 3 years now. I didn't tell you because I thought that I was protecting you and Tyler from all of this mess..."

Vincent wasn't mad, he was upset with himself for being so stupid and so wrapped up in Gabriella to even notice his wife wasn't well... When he thought about it though, everything seemed to make sense. She had become depressed and distanced from him for so long that he had become lonely and needing... when he searched elsewhere for what he desired, he completely tuned out his wife as if she was nothing. He hated himself, wished he was dead... He felt undeserving before, but even more now...

Speechless was his reaction... he just didn't know what to say. Finally he tried to give his wife some hope, "We will get through this Catherine... Just let me in... Let me help you..."

"There is no help for me Vincent!" she said a little louder than before as she continued, "Don't you get it?! I'm dying and there is nothing you or I can do about it."

He walked closer to her taking her into his arms as a few tears fell down his face. His wife was dying and he sure didn't help any at all with his stupid affair, "Catherine, there must be something we can do... treatments... something..."

"I was doing treatments for the first 3 years but they did nothing for me... I stopped them because I was tired Vincent... I _am_ tired!"

"Well, why didn't you just tell me?" he said pulling back from her crying.

She cupped his face crying with him as she touched her forehead against his, "I tried! And I tried and I tried! I didn't want to hurt you!"

"And you think that it doesn't hurt me now?"

"I know it hurts you Vincent, and I'm sorry... but you had moved on with your life with her... I didn't feel like I was your problem anymore."

She looked down waiting for him to yell at her... she had received everything else, why not a good lecture from Vincent?

He cupped her face using his thumbs to wipe away tears as he said, "You are not a problem that I need solving Catherine, your my wife and I love you. I am so sorry for what I have done to you, trust me, I am not proud of what I have said or done to you... but none of that matters anymore, it's in the past now and we are right here in the present, and hopefully we have a future too."

She shook her head, more tears falling down her face, "No, we don't have a future Vincent because I'm dying. I am not the better choice here, Gabriella is..." she pulled away from him as she sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Just go away... go be with her. She can give you what you need."

He walked towards her yet again, "No! I do not love her Catherine... I will never love a woman like I do you. These past few days have shown me how much time I had lost with you and it woke me up to reality... I love you, no one else... please believe me!"

"Vincent..." she whispered not knowing what to say as her heart melted.

"Catherine, I don't care if I have 5, 3, or even just one more day left with you... I promise that from here on out I will spend every moment of it with you... I will do anything... everything... just tell me what to do." he searched her eyes for an answer but she was speechless.

He loves her... even more now than before. She could feel it deep inside of her heart... at that moment all she find herself to do was grab his face and kiss him hard, memorizing every moment they shared as if it was their last.

He kissed back in response as his hands made their way to her hips. He pulled her closer, sliding his hands to the curve of her back. They would no longer be afraid of what the future held... right now they wanted nothing more than to love each other and savor every moment of what they had in front of them.

* * *

Heather and Darius walked out in the middle of the room as everyone else stood around them. The music was slow and beautiful... loving and Heather wrapped her arms around the man she knew that she would spend her forever with. Then suddenly the lyrics gracefully add emotions to crowd filled room,

**Heart, beats fast...**

**Colors and Promises...**

**How to be brave...**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone...**

**All of my doubt, Suddenly goes away somehow...**

* * *

Catherine removed Vincent's jacket as he slid his left hand down her back, taking the zipper of her dress with it. They too heard the music and it helped sensualize the strong feelings that they had in that moment with each other...

Her dress pooled at her feet and they continued to kiss lovingly as occasional tears would escape their eyes as if they were together in this moment for the time.

Nothing mattered anymore but them... they had finally found their way back together.

**One step closer...**

**I have died, everyday...**

**Waiting for you...**

**Darling don't be afraid...**

**I have loved you for a thousand years...**

**I'll love you for a thousand more...**

* * *

Heather and Darius felt like they were the only ones in the room. They gazed into each others eyes as they allowed the music to take them far into the stars. Heather drowned in his love for her and he too in hers. They felt as if they were in a trance... like time had stood still for a brief moment...

**Time stands still...**

**Beauty and all she is...**

**I will be brave...**

**I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me...**

* * *

Catherine unbuttoned Vincent's shirt and slid her hands up his chest, pushing it completely off of him. It pooled at their feet along with other clothing that had been shed and they began to sway to the music below them. This moment had been coming for a very long time and they both missed this... they missed each other more, but they missed moments like this where they could just be in love and worship the ground that the other stood on.

This was a moment of forgiveness... a moment of release, allowing everything in their past to just go away and start over fresh. This was the moment that they would fall in love even more with the other and not allow their past to stop them.

They waited for this day to come, and now that it was finally theirs... nothing, and I do mean absolutely nothing would stop them now...or ever again.

**Every breath...**

**Every hour has come to this...**

**One step closer...**

**I have died every day, waiting for you...**

**Darling don't be afraid...**

**I have loved you for a thousand years...**

**I'll love you for a thousand more...**

Catherine pulled away to look into his eyes as she slowly, yet elegantly unbuckled his belt. His pants fell to the floor and Vincent slipped off his shoes then picked Catherine up, sitting her on the desk and he kissed down her legs as he removed her shoes as well.

**All along I believed I would find you...**

**Time has brought your heart to me...**

**I have loved you for a thousand years...**

**I'll you for a thousand more...**

Vincent laid Catherine back onto the bed, nervous that this was as far as he would be able to take things. Nut he could live with it if that was so, but she pulled him down and kissed him again.

He caressed her body, loving it the way he should have for many years. She would hiss his name in soft whispers, letting him know that he was all she wanted all along... not just to make love to, but to have in her life again as her husband.

They made passionate love as the music continued to play downstairs. As long as they both were alive, this song would be theirs for eternity...

With every slow, gentle thrust and cries of sweet passion between them... more and more they wanted it to last forever. Tears of pure love shed between the both of them as they continued to make love and Catherine knew it was not an act after-all. Vincent never shed a tear in his life around her besides at their wedding and after during the hot passionate honey moon.

Catherine clenched his shoulders as she pulled him closer to her. Vincent pulled from the kiss and briefly closed his eyes as he continued to make love to his wife. He glanced down into her eyes and he almost died inside of her soul.

He sat up, taking her with him and slid his right hand down her back to her tailbone and he guided her movements on him. Their lips met again and as they song died out, they too died out in a beautiful climax of moans... clinging to the other for dear life and shedding tears together.

They fell back onto the bed together, kissing the rest of the night away.

* * *

Heather and Darius thanked their guests for being there and sent them all on their way. Catherine had slipped on a robe and made her way downstairs to grab her and Vincent a plate of food along with cake.

As Heather entered the kitchen, she jumped from being spooked by her sisters presence, "Good God Cat, you scared me."

"I'm not that scary looking am I?" Catherine asked in sarcasm as she giggled.

Heather noticed Catherine was in only a robe a smiled as she kept starring at her sister. Catherine took notice in this and placed a hand on her hip, "What?"

"Now I know where you two took off to." Heather laughed.

Catherine raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the kitchen island, "And I know where you should be at Mrs. Bishop. Shouldn't you two have already left by now for your honeymoon?" she said as she took a bite of cake.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay here first, is all." Heather stated.

Catherine put her cake down and started shooing Heather away, "Go, go, go... We have everything under control here. You go have fun this week in Verona and Vincent and I will take care of Sophia and things here. Now go... enjoy yourself. I love you."

They hugged and Heather kissed her sisters cheek, "Thanks again Cat... for everything. If you need me, call me okay? I know I may be far away, but still... if anything happens to you or if you need me or whate..."

"Heather, go..." Catherine said with a smile and Heather left.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_****SO GUYS WHATCHA THINK?! And I chose to go back and forth between the romance parts between VinCat and Heather because I pictured it as if it was an episode or a movie lmao. Anyways, review and let me know what you think.****_


	11. Scorned

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****WOW! I am so glad that yal loved the last chapter. And trust me, you did NOT cry alone... I had tears in my eyes near the end of writing the chapter... I have come up with several ways that I could take this story and I think by the end, you all will see what the moral of this story is all about. A lot of you already know lol. Thank you all again for your undying support!****

* * *

_**Chapter 11 – Scorned**_

Come morning, Catherine stretched to an empty bed. She jumped up and saw a folded note sitting near the window. As she threw the covers off of her, she slipped on her robe and as she tied it shut, she sat on the frame of the window as she read,

_**You are so beautiful when your sleeping... Gone to get breakfast with Tyler and Sophia...Be back in 5!**_

_**\- Vincent**_

She smiled as she fanned the note in her hand and prepared to shower for the new day. As she laid her towels down onto the sink, she suddenly felt light headed so she grabbed the sink to keep herself from falling. Once she gained her balance back, she shook her head and proceeded to turn on the water so that she could take her a bath instead. Once the water was adjusted, she stood to look at her reflection, as she always did.

Suddenly, she fell to the floor, cringing in pain from her stomach. She crawled her way back into the bedroom until she made it to the nightstand and she grabbed her medicine and phone. She struggled to stand from being so weak but finally made it to her feet.

Oh how she knew that this had everything to do with the cancer and in her mind she pleaded with God to give her more time with her family.

Finally, she grabbed a glass and got water from the sink to take her medication and then she slid down the door to the floor crying in fear that her family would possibly find her dead.

But Dr. Forbes said that it had stopped spreading... How could this be happening so suddenly?

Maybe it is just a spell she was going through and possibly she wasn't going to die after-all.

All that she knew was that she was in pain and a large amount of it...

* * *

Vincent, Tyler and Sophia left the diner with a couple of bags of food. He had a bad feeling that something was wrong so he tried to rush to get back home.

Once on the road, he started dialing Catherine's number... but only got the voice mail.

He hit the redial button to try to call again... again he received the voice mail. He started speeding up a little because he began worrying... He continued to try to reach her by phone and each time he received the voice mail, it made him that much more terrified of what he would be walking into once he returned home.

* * *

Catherine could hear her phone ringing but had lost all strength to get it from the sink. In all honesty she had already started to feel better but she couldn't shake the dizziness that clung to her. She knew that if she didn't move away from the door, Vincent wouldn't be able to get in to her, even if there was hope for her to live.

She grabbed the sink, using it as leverage to pull herself up. It took every bit of energy she had inside of her and she was trying to sit on the toilet until Vincent got there... Instead, she fell into the garden tub, hitting her head and she passed out inside of the water.

* * *

Vincent knew something was deadly wrong... It took everything in him to not speed faster. He had to think of the kids' safety too, not just Catherine's at home.

As he pulled into the driveway, he turned towrds the kids and said, "Stay here. I'll be right back, okay? Now don't move out of this vehicle..." and he jumped out of the SUV and ran for dear life.

The door burst open, "Catherine?"

She wasn't in the living room so he checked in the kitchen and den, "Catherine? Are you here?"

No answer again... he ran up the stairs quickly then checked all of the rooms, their bedroom lastly, "CATHERINE! Where are you?"

Finally he opened the door to the bathroom and saw his wife inside of the water. He jumped into the bathtub and lifted her limp yet blue body out of the water. He carried her to the bed and laid her down as he proceeded mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

He pulled out his phone and dialed 911 as he put it on speaker and tossed the phone beside them. He continued doing chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth as he heard the voice from the phone say," 911 What is your emergency?"

"My wife..." he cried hysterically as he continued to try to save her, "I found her in the tub and she was turning blue... Please you gotta send some one... PLEASE! You gotta save her...Catherine wake up!"

"Sir, Please we are doing everything we can. An ambulance is on the way... Can you tell me where you are in the house now?"

"The bedroom... Catherine please! I'm sorry...I'M SORRY!" he shouted as he continued to do chest compressions.

Suddenly she jumped up gasping for air as she clenched her chest and throat, "Vincent?" she said with a cracked voice from dehydration and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head as he rocked her, "I thought that I had lost you." he said, tears spilling from his eyes as he kissed her head again.

She clung to him and thanked God that it was all just a scare... She honestly thought that she was dead.

"Mommy?!" Tyler said screaming and crying. He knew something was wrong when he saw the ambulance pull up outside and Sophia was right behind him.

He ran into his mothers arms and cried, "Mommy are you sick?"

"Yes baby, mommy was sick and needed a doctor and daddy called one for me is all. I will be fine darling so dry them tears, alright?" she said as she rocked Tyler in her arms. She looked up at Vincent and lipped, "Please don't tell him about the cancer." and she kissed Tyler on the head.

* * *

Hours had passed and Catherine stood in her hospital room, gazing out of the window.

"You should be laying down resting." Vincent said from behind her causing her to jump slightly.

She walked over to the bed and sat down, "Vincent, really... I'm fine. It was just a momentarily thing is all."

He sighed as he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, "I will believe that when Dr. Forbes gets here. But for now, you need to lay down and rest. You hit your head pretty hard."

She half-way smiled as she gazed at her husband. Was this all just a dream? It had seemed like it was only yesterday that he wanted a divorce and now hes taking care of her...

God she loves him...

She laid back into the bed and he kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too..." she said as he claimed her lips.

They stopped when they heard a throat clear and saw Dr. Forbes standing in the door frame.

"Good morning Catherine... and I assume that this is your husband?" the Dr. said as he opened up her file.

She nodded as Vincent webbed his fingers with hers, waiting for the doctor to just slam them both with bad news.

"Mrs. Keller..."

"Catherine, please." she corrected the doctor again.

"Sorry, Catherine... From the looks of the tests and the scans results, your cancer has spread to your kidneys. Now, it has just begun... so there is a possibility that since it had detached from the original source, it will die out on its own... the cancer I mean." the Dr. stated.

Catherine looked at Vincent, then back to the doctor, "So the medicine didn't help any?"

"I'm afraid not... But we are receiving some stronger medications tomorrow if you would like to try them?" Dr. Forbes said as he stared at the couple, waiting for an answer.

Catherine was tempted to try it but she was just so tired...too tired to continue this struggle... She knew that she had put up a great fight for quite a while now, but she has had enough... She was tired of consuming more poison to treat poison.

She looked at Vincent once more, gazing into his eyes for answers... she finally shut her eyes and sighed as she thought about Tyler. He needs his mother though, she thought and she said, "Of course. I'm willing to try anything if it gives my boys hope." she said as she rubbed Vincent's face lovingly. He kissed her palm then braided his fingers with hers again.

The Doctor wrote down in her file then looked back up as he closed it, "Alright then. I want to keep you here at least over night..."

"No... I can't stay... My sister is on her honey moon and I told her I would watch my niece..." Catherine stated.

Vincent sighed hard and looked at the doctor, "Can you give us a minute? Please?"

Dr. Forbes nodded in agreement and left. Once the door was closed, Vincent ran his hand through his hair, "You needn't to worry about the kids. I can take care of them by myself. Besides, you need some quiet time to just relax anyways."

"And where are the kids now?" she asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I had mom come to the hospital and get them while I'm here with you..." it became quiet momentarily and Catherine sighed as Vincent continued, "Look, I know I don't deserve 'father-of-year award'... but I do know how to take care of a child. Even you know that to be true. Tyler and I get along great, and Sophia loves her some Uncle V... I promise honey, everything will be fine at home. What you need to do is worry about you and your health and come morning, I'll be back to take you home..." he kissed her forehead, then her lips.

Catherine couldn't believe how much he had changed so suddenly. She wasn't completely over how he had done her, but she loved him a little more each day.

"Alright... fine. Tell Tyler I love him and not to worry. His mommy will be fine." she said as she pulled Vincent down for another kiss.

Vincent stood and grabbed his coat off of the chair that sat next to the bed and he headed towards the door. He turned to face her, looking at her one more time before leaving, "I love you Catherine."

"I love you too Vincent."

They smiled at each other then Vincent left. Catherine sighed as she attempted to get comfortable there.

* * *

Come morning, Vincent made breakfast for the kids. The doorbell rang, "Just a minute!" he shouted as he sat plates of pancakes down in front of each child.

As he walked to the door, he sucked each finger to get the syrup off of them... then when he opened the door, Gabriella stood before him, "What in the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he looked behind him making sure that the kids didn't see anything before closing the door behind him as he stepped out.

"I came to see you lover." she said as she placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled back instantly, "You need to leave... Now!" he said harshly.

Gabriella crossed her arms, "Why? Why should I have to leave when it is her who should leave. I have been nothing but good to you! And this is how I get treated? How dare you!"

"Gabriella, I told you already but obviously you didn't quite get the picture... I am done with you and there is nothing more you can do or say about it. Now if you will excuse me, I have children to tend to." and he started walking away.

She grabbed his wrist pulling him back as she said, "You can't just do this to me... I don't deserve this!"

He jerked his wrist away from her, "Stop acting like I cheated on you! You mean nothing to me...NOTHING! Now go home, or I will have you removed from the property." and with that he walked back inside, shut and locked the door, and left a very highly scorned woman at his front door.

She started banging on the door crying and screaming, "Vincent... you animal! If you think that this will be our last encounter, your deadly mistaking! Nobody does Gabriella Cortez this way... NOBODY!" she banged on the door a few more times as she screamed in frustration. When she turned to leave, she noticed a few neighbors were outside staring at her. She started walking for her car when she saw that the nosey people were still staring, "What the HELL are you people looking at?!" she screamed at them.

Vincent looked out the window to make sure that she had left...and once she was gone he sighed and prepared to return to Catherine.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_****I know i said War of Love would be updated first, but I'm suffering writers block with it as of right now lol. Just so everybody knows, there will be a huge fast forward sequence from this chapter to about 2-3 weeks later in the next chapter. It will also be a Christmas chapter as well ;) Okay, so what did yal think? Too boring? Sorry if it was my darlings! Love you all!****_


	12. Christmas At The Kellers PT 1

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****A/N: Thanks guys! Your totally awesome! I have had a few questions come up about Vincent's cruelty towards Gabriella and I totally understand where your coming from since he was having an affair with her... I don't really have a reason lol honestly I have seen situations like this in various movies and the 'cheater' that usually chooses his/her actual partner they take the anger of their stupidity out on the person in the affair. In the long run, he ultimately knows that he was just as wrong if not more wrong to have had this affair and in most cases this is how they react. That being said, even if he was nicer about it to Gabriella, she would still be angered that he is abandoning their affair for his wife and as far as feelings go? He truly had none with Gabriella, she was only a person of interest as far as a fantasy went because she was younger and sexy. But a mere touch or eye gaze is all it can really take to spark up his marriage with Catherine again and now hes suffering the time that he had lost with her. And now he will do whatever it takes to keep her alive now that he knows about the cancer. As far as Gabriella goes, she is a woman scorned. And I watch a lot of crime shows, including one called Scorned: Love Kills. In her mind, she feels like Vincent has cheated on her and is choosing to leave her for another woman. She has snapped, literally and she will do anything to win his heart back. So you can kind of see that she will be doing some major things to VinCat in upcoming chapters. Also, I was asked how Tyler would know the seriousness of cancer. I have 4 children myself... ages 6, 5, 4, &amp; 2\. Compared to how I was raised, this generation of children are smarter than you think. My dad was my kids life and sadly he passed away almost 3 years ago. He had cancer amongst other issues wrong with him and they understood the seriousness of it then and they were much younger. Of course we talked to them to make them understand how sick he was in his last days and when he died, without explaining death to them, they knew he wasn't coming back and they grieved a lot worse than I did. Thanks again guys for your support! Here is the next chapter.****

* * *

_**Chapter 12 – Christmas At The Kellers**_

2 weeks have passed and Catherine's condition has slightly went worse. She has lost weight, her hair is fading in color and is thinning, and she stays in pain most of the time. The medicine she takes now has made her weaker and sick, although it has slowed the process of the cancer miraculously.

She fights herself to get out of bed and when she eats, she just can't keep nothing down.

Vincent started working from home to take care of Catherine as she battles her cancer fiercely.

But these last couple of weeks have been truly wonderful for them both as Vincent has continued to carry her out of the bedroom of the mornings to the kitchen now, and they have went on little dates almost every night.

They've went bowling...to the movies... and out to dinner several times... times that they would go sight seeing up on the cliffs to watch the sunset and kiss the evenings goodbye. And then there were the nights that the house was quiet or all to themselves and they would make love until the sun came up.

Vincent was determined to make everything up to his wife and he wanted to make her comfortable, for her days are numbered. She had only been given until the end of the month to live and the end was only weeks away.

They still had hope that a miracle would happen and she would be cancer free... but those chances were slim to none. Only God could place such a miracle on her and she trusted that He would do whatever He had planned for her.

The only thing Catherine wanted more was to live at least another month to see her sons 6th birthday. He was her everything and the main reason she fought so hard to wake up another day. How a child could have stolen her heart so quickly was amazing. She had loved him before he was even born.

* * *

Here again, morning light seeped through the curtains into Catherine's eyes and she stirred slightly and grunted a few times as she covered her face with the covers.

Vincent was downstairs cooking breakfast with Tyler and Tyler was deeply excited about taking breakfast to his mommy.

But Catherine threw the covers off and slipped on her thin, silky robe and she put her hair up on top of her head into a bun.

Before the guys could sneak her pancakes and apple wood bacon, she found them in the kitchen playing with each other, throwing flour at one another and laughing.

She watched for a moment, taking in how much she loved her family and how close they have become in the past couple of weeks. She envied Vincent a little because Tyler had taken up with him more than she lately. But it was a wonderful sight to see and she knew that when something did happen to her, they would be okay because they had each other.

She cleared her throat to let them know she was present and when they looked at her, Vincent started brushing off the flour from his clothes and Tyler huffed and stomped a foot, "Mommy, you was supposed to be sleeping still. We made breakfast for you and it was a surprise."

She smiled and let out a slight laugh as she approached the tiny child and lifted him up to sit on the kitchen island as Vincent finished up breakfast, "I am surprised darling..." she kissed his forehead as she continued, "Totally shocked and grateful for you both." she smiled.

Tyler sighed, "Okay... do you want to see the presents I wrapped for you mommy? Dad bought you a..."

"Okay..." Vincent interrupted, "Tyler, I think it is time for you to go get dressed to play in the snow. I'll be up in a minute bud." he said as he placed Tyler down to his feet.

Catherine laughed as she watched him run up the stairs making superman whoosh noises then turned to face Vincent, "Good morning." she said softly as he approached her slowly, placing his hands on her wrists and rubbing up and down her arms, "Good morning and Merry Christmas."

They kissed briefly then Catherine escaped giggling as she sat in one of the bar stools, "So what did you all fix? Smells really good."

"Catherine you don't have to eat if your not up to it... Tyler just wanted to do something special for you this morning since it's Christmas is all... How are you feeling anyways?"

She grabbed her a plate as she sighed, "I'm feeling much better this morning, just that my body has been aching lately and I feel so tensed and sore. And I actually feel up to eating... I'm really hungry... honest!" she stated as she started to get up, forgetting to grab the syrup.

"Mm-mmm, you sit. What do you need?" Vincent stated before she could get up but she stood anyways as she headed for the counter, "Vincent, I'm fine. I'm sick, not broken. You don't have to do everything for me... I can do some things for myself." she said with a smile.

Strong she is... independent, she sure is. And Vincent loves how brave she is when she acts like nothing is wrong.

He directed his attention for the fridge and grabbed the orange juice from the door of it, "So what time is Heather and Darius getting here for the party?"

"I'm not sure... but I will call her after I eat and find out." she responded as she took a bite of fruit.

He poured her a glass of juice along with himself and sat down next to her, "And your father? When is he coming?"

"Around 6 this evening so that he can help prep the table and spend some time with Tyler... What about your mom? And your brothers and the kids? Are they coming?" she asked sipping on her juice.

"Yeah, they're coming. I'm actually nervous to see William and them. I haven't seen them in quite a while. They will probably be here early since they live out of state. Is that okay?" he asked looking at her.

"Perfectly fine with it." she stated as she pushed her plate and stood to take it to the sink.

"Catherine, are you sure your up for all of this? If not I can tell them not to come."

She paused and sighed, "Vincent, I will be fine. Besides, it will be great to have all of the family in for Christmas." she proceeded to wash her dish off and put it in the dishwasher.

She turned to find Vincent merely inches away from her, "I love you... Your truly amazing, you know that?"

"So I've heard." she said with a seductive smile as they kissed softly. As the kiss deepened, he placed his plate down onto the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on both sides of his face as it became more heated.

The doorbell caught them off guard and they pulled away from each other instantly, "I'll get it." she said as she walked towards the door, Vincent right behind her.

When she opened the door, she was taken aback by the person standing in front of her, "Gabriella..." she said confused in a sigh. Vincent was just as shocked as she was to see her there.

Catherine cleared her throat as Gabriella began to speak, "I uhm... came by to wish you two a Merry Christmas and I baked you all an apple pie. I wanted to apologize for my actions here lately and I thought that this was the least that I could do."

Catherine felt bad... she truly was a sweet person... or so she thought. Vincent didn't buy it. He knew this had to be an act. I mean as the saying goes, keep your friends closer, keep your enemies closer.

Vincent spoke up before Catherine could say anything, "Thanks, but no thanks. For all we know, you poisoned it."

"Vincent!" Catherine said loudly to correct him. She turned to Gabriella, "Thank you. And please excuse Vincent for being rude." she took the pie as Gabriella smiled.

Vincent took off into the house and up the stairs to check on Tyler as Catherine moved back and offered for Gabriella to come in.

What she didn't know was Tyler knew exactly who Gabriella was... When she came by their house weeks ago, he had seen his father with her outside of the house through the window when Vincent had thought that no one watching.

Gabriella walked inside and pulled off her scarf and jacket, "This is nice cozy home. I'm sure it costed you both a tooth and nail to get it."

Catherine smiled as she responded, "Well, Vincent had it built 8 years ago... He even helped build it. It was specifically designed the way we had pictured it to look. Been here ever since."

Gabriella felt physically sick at how happy Catherine was to be with Vincent. Catherine didn't know that what she had planned for her was not good. Gabriella has not gave up on Vincent... yet.

"How lovely... Its' truly a beautiful house." Gabriella stated as Vincent and Tyler came down the stairs.

Tyler almost stopped instantly when he saw Gabriella standing there, "Tyler this is..."

"I know who she is..." he said interrupting his mother as he looked down not wanting to say more.

Catherine crossed her arms feeling slightly angry and she wondered if Vincent had took him around her during his affair, "Oh? Are you sure sweetie?" Catherine asked as she bent down to look him in the eyes.

He nodded as he whispered in her ear and she forced back tears as she stood and glared at Vincent, then to Gabriella, "Gabriella, thanks for coming by and for the pie, but I have to get the place ready for our family coming in for Christmas. If you don't mind, I would like it if you left now."

Gabriella nodded as she grabbed her coat and scarf then proceeded to leave. Before she shut the door, she turned and winked at Vincent.

Catherine crossed her arms as she sighed, "Tyler, go outside and play... Daddy and I need to talk."

He walked to the door and before he closed it behind him, she hollered at him, "Stay in the yard!"

She turned her back towards Vincent and rubbed her eyes, fighting the tears. As Vincent started to talk, she turned around and slapped him across the face, "How dare you! You brought her here while I was in the hospital?"

"No, Catherine. It wasn't like that!"

"Then how else does Tyler know that you kissed her in front of our door?!" she stated as the tears started to fall.

"I didn't kiss her... she kissed me! Catherine, please..." he walked towards her only to be rejected with a hand being held up into his face as she turned around watching Tyler through the window, "How can I believe you after everything you have done to destroy this family?" she said in sobs, "Now Tyler has to live with the mental picture of his father kissing another woman for God only know how long...probably forever!"

"Catherine, I know and I'm sorry. But I swear on everything I love that I did not kiss that woman, she kissed me... I actually ran her off. She seems to think that I have betrayed her, which I guess I sort of did. But I told her, whole-heartedly that you are who I want to be with."

Catherine sighed in frustration as she tossed a cushion to the other side of the couch as she sat down, "Well, lets just forget about this and just get ready for our guests, yeah?" she stated as she started to stand, only to fall back down onto the couch.

"No, you rest. I'll deal with the house after I play with Tyler for a little while outside... and I'll talk to Gabriella tomorrow and try to get this straightened out once and for all." he said as he grabbed his coat and put it on. Catherine rubbed her eyes to remove the access tears and Vincent apologized again as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Everything seemed so perfect and now Tyler was right in the middle of it all. And she felt so drained even though she had just woke up.

Regardless of what Vincent said, she got up and headed for the attic to grab the tree and decorations.

The only way she would be able to build up strength was if she kept moving and made herself do things around the house.

As she turned on her flashlight, she searched the attic for the Christmas decorations. She searched through one tote after the other and stopped when came upon a tote filled with stuff from college. She found pictures of her and Vincent in front of the college's sign, her arm around his waist, and his around her shoulders. They were looking at each other, smiling and so in love.

She was 18 then, him being 21. How young they were and so happy and comfortable in their relationship without a care in the world. She pulled out another photo. In this one they were being playful, she had her hands on his shoulders, arching her back smiling and her right leg was kinked up as she faced the camera. He on the other hand was looking at her with passion in his eyes... his hands placed on her hips and he too was smiling.

God how she wished she could back to the Vincent and Catherine in those photos. She giggled as she continued to go through the photos and Vincent came in from behind her. He leaned again the wall as he watched her enjoy the photos.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked with a smile as he approached her, "Shouldn't you be resting?" he continued as he instantly found the tree and decorations.

She lifted the photo from their wedding showing it to him, "No. I can't sit still... you know that. We was so happy then... makes me miss times like these and I can't help but want to go back there." she said in a sigh.

He smiled and looked at the photo for a moment. He knew exactly what she meant and he wanted it too. Suddenly an idea came to mind and he knew exactly how to bring back all of her favorite memories. He grabbed the tree and the box of decorations and headed back downstairs in an excited rush.

She too came down, bringing the box of photos with her.

"I'll be right back. I'm heading to town to grab a few things for the party... I'll take Tyler with me, just promise me that you will relax, even if for a few minutes?" he said as he grabbed his jacket and put his boots on.

She sat the photos down and approached him with a kiss, "Alright, fine. I will sit on the couch and try to catch a Christmas movie or something. Be careful, it's a lot colder out there and the roads could freeze." she said as she kissed him once again.

He stood calling out for Tyler and he came running down the stairs. Vincent grabbed his keys and Tyler slipped his coat on and they left.

As Vincent arrived to the store, he noticed nobody was around. Tyler tugged at his coat to get his attention and when he looked down at him, Tyler said, "Why are here dad?"

"Were getting mommy another present." he responded as he rang the bell.

A man came out from the back, "Hi, how may I help you?"

"Uhm... I was actually needing to look at your nicest selection of rings." he said and he looked down at Tyler and they both smiled.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_****O.O so what ya think? This chapter is also in 2 parts lol. Reviews!****_


	13. Christmas At The Kellers PT 2

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****A/N: Will Catherine throw away the pie? Guess ya got to read to find out ;) Thanks again for the amazing reviews! I am still suffering writers block with WOL so please forgive me lol.****

* * *

_**Chapter 13 - **__**_**Christmas At The Kellers**_**__**PT 2**_

As Vincent and Tyler arrived back home, the aroma of cinnamon scented candles and food hit them in the right spot.

Catherine had been cooking already to have food for when the guests arrived and she also had been decorating the place. She placed green and red scented candles on almost every table of the living room, she hung pine trim around every door frame and even a holly and pine wreath onto the door.

Vincent was in awe of how fast and how beautiful the place looked and then he spotted her, on the phone and mixing batter, he assumed for her famous chocolate cake.

Tyler ran upstairs to play in his room as Vincent approached his wife from behind. His arms slithered around her waist and he placed soft kisses onto her left shoulder, "Hey, let me call you back. Vincent just got back... Okay, I'll see you guys later... Bye." she said as she laid her phone and the bowl of batter down, giggling as his lips continued to touch her neck, "Vincent... stop." she said laughing as she turned in his arms and kissed him, "I'm sorry, I know that you told me to relax but I just couldn't and besides I needed to start on the food."

He smiled, not saying a word.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as she ran her hands up his arms.

"Oh, nothing really... the place looks great. But you did forget one tiny detail..." he said as he approached the tote with the decorations, searching through it.

She crossed her arms as she leaned up against the counter, "And what might that tiny detail be?"

He turned to face her, hiding his right hand behind him as he took her hand into his. He pulled her over to the door frame that separated the living room to the kitchen, "Mistletoe..." he said softly as he reached up and tacked it in place. As he brought his hand back down, he wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

He pulled away briefly as he said, "Hold on...wait here." and as he took off for the bedroom she giggled at his actions.

As he returned, he put a CD into the player and hit a few buttons. As the soft, slow Christmas began to play, he returned to her and held out his hand, "May I have this dance, madam?" he said in his best version of a British accent, causing her to laugh out loud.

She placed her hand into his as she retorted in the same accent, "Of course, but the guests will arrive shortly. So just this one, m'lord." he giggled louder than he had expected to as he pulled her into his chest. They swayed in the music smiling and giggling and Tyler walked in about the time they began kissing, "Oh boy." the tiny child said as he face palmed.

Catherine pulled away and smiled at him as she held her arm open for him to join them. As he hugged up to his mother, Vincent lifted him up and said, "Do you see that?" pointing at the mistletoe above them.

"What is that dad?"

"Mistletoe, which means me and your mom have to kiss you."

Tyler wrinkled his nose and before he could say anything, they attacked him to the floor tickling him and kissing him. They all laughed and played in the floor together until the doorbell rang. Catherine got up to her feet and made her way to the door and opened it.

"Dad! Hey." she said as she hugged him tightly and he kissed her cheek.

"Hello darling." he said as he pulled back and they walked back inside of the house. She closed the door as he took in his surroundings when Tyler came running towards him, "Papa! Papa! I missed you!" he said as he jumped into his arms.

"Ah, there is my handsome boy." Thomas said as he placed a kiss onto his cheek. Catherine smiled and raced back into the kitchen to continue cooking and Vincent assisted her.

Thomas whispered in Tyler's ear and the child immediately ran up the stairs in excitement. He then looked at his daughter and Vincent as he asked, "Can I take him out for an ice cream?"

Catherine faced her father and smiled, "Well, I'm not sure if anything is open considering it is Christmas but I'm sure Tyler would love to spend some alone time with you. Just be careful." She paused as she looked over at Vincent, "You want to go with them? You know, have guy time?"

Vincent looked at Thomas, then back at Catherine, "I'm sure he would rather want it to be just him and Tyler... besides I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense son. Grab your coat and come with us. We also have things to catch up on." Thomas said assuredly.

Vincent sighed as he turned towards Catherine and whispered, "Are you sure your going to be alright by yourself?"

She nodded as she huffed, "Vincent, I'll be fine. I have plenty here to do to keep me occupied. Go... have some guy time..." she began shooing Vincent away as she continued, "and I love you." she said as she placed a kiss onto his cheek.

Once the guys left she sighed and rubbed her eyes. As she walked back into the kitchen, she felt slightly hungry and instantly she spotted the pie that Gabriella had made. She grabbed a plate and put a slice of it on the plate and as she cut the slice with her fork, her stomach turned when she saw a razor blade inside of the bite she had almost taken.

She threw the pie into the trash in a panic and then jumped from being startled by Vincent's phone.

When she looked at the phone, she felt angry to see that Gabriella had texted him saying, "**Hope you both enjoyed the pie. ;)**"

Catherine was infuriated. What if it was Tyler who had took a bite out of the pie? She would have killed Gabriella! But for now, she knew she had to protect her family so she acted like Vincent and texted her back, "**Tyler knocked it off of the counter and into the trash by accident. But it looked amazing. I have had some second thoughts and want to meet you... say at maybe the hotel on the corner of 5****th**** and 6****th**** in about 15 minutes?"**

She dressed warmly waiting for confirmation and by the time she grabbed her coat and put on her shoes, Gabriella had texted back to confirm the meeting.

Catherine wasn't up to any of this, but she was going to put a stop to this once and for all!

* * *

As Catherine arrived to the hotel she sucked in a huge breath before approaching the front desk. She was nervous because she had no idea what Gabriella might do or was even capable of, but she had to do this. Not only for Vincent and her... but to protect their son as well.

She approached the desk and swallowed hard, "Can I help you miss?"

"Yes... I'm here on behalf of Vincent Keller. He had scheduled a meeting with a Gabriella Cortez and could not make it on such late notice, instead he asked that I come in his place." Catherine lied.

He nodded as he clicked the mouse of his computer several times, followed by typing then finally said, "She's on the 5th floor in room 513..." he handed her a key as he continued, "Would you like me to let her know that you are here?"

"No," she shot at him instantly, "I mean, that won't be necessary." she said with a smile and she took off for the elevator.

The whole time it had passed each floor, her heart would beat quicker and her stomach would turn more and more. Finally the doors opened with a ding and she took a deep breath and exited the elevator.

Each step she took through the hallway was a step closer to her family's freedom from the mistress and her nervousness turned into anger as she approached the door.

Not knowing how Gabriella would react, she hesitated on swiping the card key to access the room.

Finally she swiped it and pushed the door open and entered, quietly closing it behind her. She had to remind herself not to lose control because she had a son and husband who needed her to return to them.

She walked around, searching for the mistress until she walked into the bedroom part of the suite.

Gabriella had her back facing Catherine and from the looks of it, she was only wearing a thin robe.

That angered Catherine even more and she fought herself to keep herself calm.

"I knew that you come to your senses and return to me Vincent." the young woman said. "I knew that you couldn't resist me." she continued.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news," Catherine started as Gabriella jumped facing her in shock that she was there, "But Vincent couldn't make it... As a matter of fact Gabriella, he won't be seeing you again."

Gabriella was speechless and couldn't speak.

"You know Gabriella you should be glad that I didn't place charges on you for your razor blade pie..." Catherine continued.

"So why didn't you?" Gabriella asked in a frustrated huff.

Catherine walked closer to Gabriella until she was nose to nose with her, "Don't let my kindness mistake any fury that I can place onto you. Come near my family again or put my husband or my son in danger again like you did with your pathetic fake gesture of a pie and I will take justice to a level of great heights to where nobody will ever recognize you again. It is one thing to come at me or my husband but when you put my child in danger, that is a line that you or nobody else want to cross, understand?"

Gabriella huffed a laugh as she crossed her arms, "Is that a threat Catherine?"

"Oh no my dear, I don't make threats... Now stay the hell away from my husband." and with that Catherine left the room leaving behind a shocked yet pissed off Gabriella. She knocked off a flower pot, breaking it as she fell to the floor crying.

* * *

As Catherine arrived back home, she carried on with her cooking, feeling highly satisfied with herself and the conversation between her and Gabriella. Hopefully this would help back her off. She knew deep in her heart that Gabriella wouldn't give up.

Later in the night after all of the guests had arrived and had ate dinner, they gathered into the living room to exchange gifts. Catherine had the sudden urge to run to the bathroom again, it was the 3rd time that night that she had become sick and Vincent walked in behind her this time, holding her hair out of her face, "Catherine if your not feeling well, why don't you go to bed? I can take care of cleaning up once they leave... it's no big deal."

Catherine looked up with tears in her eyes from being sick and said, "It's a big deal to me. Vincent I'm fine... Besides, it's not like we get to see your brothers very often and I enjoy their company. I promise, if I get worse or if I feel like I can't handle it I will go lay down."

He sighed as he nodded in agreement as she continued, "Go on, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Once she returned back into the living room, she sat down in between William and Heather. William leaned towards her and whispered, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." she whispered back.

They allowed the children to open their gifts first so that the kids could be put to bed. Once they finished, Catherine walked upstairs with Tyler and tucked him in, "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

He yawned real big as he stretched sleepily, "I love you."

She smiled as she turned off the light and blew him a kiss, "Goodnight my darling. I love you."

She made her way back downstairs and started to sit next to Vincent but grabbed her hand and sat her down on his lap as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek while the others talked and laughed with each other.

William stood and tapped on his wine glass to get everyone's attention as he said, "I want to start off by saying thank you Catherine and Vincent for inviting all of us over for a wonderful holiday."

They raised their glasses and smiled as he continued, "We all are living in different parts of the US, but we don't let it stop us from being together. When I first arrived, I actually took in how huge this family really is. Both sides are full of amazing people. What I'm trying to say is, I am so honored to be here tonight with the family. I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas than this. Cheers."

They all raised their glasses and took a sip of their wine. Vincent stood and walked over to the tree and Catherine sat next to Heather and William again, "That was a nice speech Will. Thanks so much." Catherine whispered. He hugged her tight and said, "I meant every word sister."

* * *

Vincent started handing out gifts. He looked over at Catherine who was laughing and talking to William and Darius and he became nervous. He had to find a way to get Catherine's direct attention in front of their family.

Catherine noticed he was starring at her and she smiled at him. He walked up to her and said, "You still have one more gift to open." Heather's eyes went back and forth between her sister and Vincent. Everyone suddenly became quiet when he handed her a tiny wrapped gift with a red ribbon tied around it.

She sat her wine down and smiled as she slowly yet carefully unwrapped her gift. Once the velvet black box was revealed, she prepared to open it but stopped when she saw Vincent get down on one knee, "Vincent, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh my God!" Heather gasped.

He took her hand into his, "Open the box." She did and tears stained her eyes as she looked back up to Vincent speechless.

"Catherine, I know that things haven't been perfect in the past few years between us..."

"Oh my God!" Heather said again and Catherine shook her head in disbelief as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Catherine, will you marry me?...Again?" he asked as a stray tear fell down his left cheek.

Catherine was speechless and couldn't believe that he wanted to marry her again. In that moment she had fully forgotten about her cancer, as if it never existed, "Yes..." she hiccuped a sob as she smiled.

"Yeah?" he asked with a smile as well.

"Of course I will." she said as he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Everyone in the room smiled and congratulated them for their 'renewal of vows' engagement.

William stood again, preparing another toast as he said, "To family and to Catherine and Vincent for reminding us what true love is all about and for bringing our families closer."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_****I'm sorry but I bored myself in this chapter... I had a hard time making it interesting for myself so I know it might not be the greatest chapter but I tried lol. Anyways, I am extremly tired... this has been a very busy week for me. My husband started a new job (more hours) so RL had to come first lol. Thanks guys! Enjoy! And excuse my errors, I'm only human hehe.****_


	14. Til Death Do Us Part

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****Thank you all for being so patient with me. This story is coming near an end (only this chapter and then an epilogue) but don't worry, I have already started an AU story called "Guilty Pleasures" it is Rated M for sex themes. I think this is the last chapters for this fic but I still have not debated whether to end it the way the original story ended, or to change the ending. I keep saying ill change it but I keep going back to the original plot. I guess my mind shall take me where I need to go lol. OKAY IM ADDING TO THIS AUTHORS NOTE... I WILL WARN YOU THAT THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SAD!****

* * *

_**Chapter 14 – Til Death Do Us Part**_

It has been nearly a week since Vincent proposed to Catherine for the second time in their relationship. He wanted them to renew their vows as a way of starting their marriage over fresh since they had come back stronger in their marriage.

It was New Years Eve and Catherine's illness was getting worse. She was in the stage of not being able to eat anymore... between the pain and being fatigued all of the time, she just didn't have an appetite. Dark circles became darker around her eyes and her skin began fading into a ghostly paleness that showed her sickness even more.

She has accepted fate and found peace with herself to just let go when it came time... and time was the key here and she was running out of it.

Vincent knew she was getting worse and he even started doing research for a cure and called an old friend, Sara Collins, a biochemist and professor at the University to help him. He couldn't just let her go after everything they had been through. They had come so far to just let the cancer destroy them...

He wouldn't give up on her... he would do whatever it would take to save her.

Catherine tried to get out of bed but was just too weak to move. She struggled, pushing and pulling her way up until a pair of strong arms lifted her up and cradled her.

"Vincent..." she said in a low weak voice as she smiled and caressed his right cheek with her left hand, "Maybe a bath will help me feel better, yeah?" she continued weakly.

He wanted to take her place... he couldn't stand seeing her suffer like this and he wished he could just suck the cancer out of her body as if it was venom. But he knew that would be impossible. He had to find another way to heal her.

He carried her to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet while he started her a bath. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Once he finished adjusting the water and plugged the drain, he turned to Catherine and knelt down onto his knees.

"It's okay Vincent... I can take care of myself from here. You need to get Tyler to school for me and by the time you get back I'll be ready to go to the doctor... okay?" she said lowly yet weak as she cupped his face.

He shook his head, "No, Tyler can be late for one day. It won't hurt at all..."

"Vincent... I'm not completely helpless, just... I'm tired. I didn't sleep well last night." she interrupted.

Vincent's eyes began to water... he feared leaving his wife here all alone. She can barely sit up, much less get undressed and into a bath. What if she fell again and he couldn't make it back in time?

"Catherine, please... let me help you. I'll call Heather and see if she will take Tyler to school. But right now, I'm going to help you get into the bath."

She didn't respond. Honestly, she was just too weak to say anything more. She sighed as she nodded and he began undressing her.

Once finished, he had to take a moment to hold back the tears. She had lost more weight and her ribs were lightly visible. **Oh God, please tell me what I can do?** hethought to himself as he turned off the water. He sniffed and wiped away a few stray tears before facing her and lifting her up and into the bath.

She sighed in satisfaction to the heat of the water hitting her body. "I'll go call Heather now and check on Tyler. Be right back." he said as he placed a loving kiss against her lips. She leaned against the wall of the shower as she sat in the hot water and nodded. And as soon as Vincent knew that he was far enough away from her, he burst into tears as he leaned against the wall of the hallway and slid down to the floor.

"Why are you sad daddy?" Tyler said, catching Vincent off guard. He didn't want to tell Tyler that in a matter of days his mother would be gone forever. He just didn't have the heart to do it. "Uhm, daddy is just uh... he's not feeling like himself is all." Vincent lied as he wiped away his tears and held his arms out to the tiny child and held him.

* * *

Heather arrived soon after Vincent had called her to pick up Tyler for school. When he returned back into the bedroom to go check on Catherine in the bathroom, she had already dressed herself and was barely standing by holding onto the dresser.

"Catherine, why didn't you..."

"Vincent..." she interrupted as she turned to face him, tears falling down her face as she continued, "I'm not feeling so well." and no sooner than those words slipped off of her tongue, she collapsed to the floor. Vincent tried to catch her but missed her by a few seconds. She was passed out, but still breathing, "Catherine?...Catherine, wake up!... Oh, God NO!"

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and frantically called for an ambulance.

* * *

It had been 4 days since Catherine was admitted into the hospital and Vincent waited for the doctor to bring him news as he continued working on a cure... pretty much he embraced himself for the worse. His eyes were swollen and wet from crying on and off and he was exhausted from constantly working on a cure. It almost seemed impossible that he would find anything to treat his wife with. But he wasn't about to give up... as a matter of fact, he would give his own life to save hers.

His phone rang suddenly, it was Heather. His heart stopped... did something bad happen? Was this the end of Catherine? He had to answer either way, "Heather, hey. How is she?"

"Vincent..." she said in a shaky voice, "You need to get here, quick. She's not going to make it much longer... she needs to see you... I need you here as well. This is the hardest thing..." as Heather continued to talk, Vincent's heart dropped completely to the floor. _She's not going to make it _lingered in his head and he no longer could hold back the tears, "Heather, I'll be their... I'm leaving now."

He rushed to find his keys and jacket when Sara called out to him, "Sara, I can't talk right now... Catherine needs me. Besides, we're too late anyways." he said as he approached her, wiping away tears.

"No Vincent, you need to come see this." she stated as she ran over to the computer and other equipment, "I created a cure but you will need to give it to her right away. Look for yourself if you don't believe me."

His heart stopped and started all at the same time... Could she have really found a way to save Catherine? He looked at different charts, and at the computer then back to Sara as she continued, "It's risky, but I already tested it on her blood and in a matter of an hour I tested it for cancer and it was clean. Wait, Catherine? Is she alright?... What did you mean we were too late?"

He hugged the tiny woman and grabbed the vile that Sara produced the cure into, "Thanks Sara, your a life saver. I got to go... I'll call you when I know if it works."

* * *

Vincent ran... ran as fast as he could to his car and drove with his flashers on the whole way. During his drive he thought back when he had started the whole divorce in the first place... how dumb he was to even think it. Even though Catherine had backed off from him, he knew that he should have went to her instead of another woman. He should have told her that he felt the distance between them instead of bringing up a divorce. A marriage of 10 years should have meant more to him than he had showed in the beginning of this mess. He knew deep down that it was indeed him who caused her to go quicker... at least he sure didn't help the situation at all.

Catherine... Oh God... Catherine! If she still died despite giving her the antidote, would he be able to move forward? What about Tyler? How will he be able to tell him about his mother's passing? He had no answers for anything... He didn't know how he would move on without her in his life and he knew that Tyler would be even more devastated.

But he knew he had to get to her... he had to make it back to her in time. She WOULD live one way or the other.

Suddenly he noticed in the rear view mirror of his SUV that a car came speeding up behind him.

"Gabriella?" he said in question. They hadn't heard anything from her in quite some time and now shes following Vincent?

She bashed into the back of his vehicle causing the rear widow to shatter. He sped up more, trying to get away from her but lost control of the vehicle and it flipped hitting an oncoming rig and slinging backwards from the original direction it was going in.

Police frantically surrounded the scene and paramedics came soon after. Gabriella was eventually arrested when a call came in that her vehicle had been seen purposely ramming into Vincent's.

Vincent struggled to breathe... he could feel himself fading as he sat in the crushed SUV. A medic came to the broken window and said, "Sir, we're doing everything we can to get you out of here. Just be patient and the fire fighters will be here with the jaws of life to break you free.

Vincent struggled his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny vile and handed it to the medic, "Please... get this to my wife at the hospital. She's dying from cancer... and I found an antidote. She needs it immediately..." he paused to cough then continued, "Don't worry about me... I'll be fine. Just please... get this to her fast."

The medic nodded and handed it to an officer as he explained everything Vincent had told him. The officer rushed it on to the hospital as Vincent waited for more help to arrive.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_**20 Years Later...**_

_**Tyler's POV**_

My car came to a halt as I pulled up into the cemetery where my parents lied.

I took a deep breath and looked into my rear view to check on my daughter... she was still sleeping from the trip. I looked over to my right, and my beautiful wife was asleep as well. I got out of the car with a handful of flowers and began walking up the hill to visit my parents.

I sat down on my knees as I laid the flowers down onto the cold ground. I pulled out a book from my coat pocket which was written by my mother. She wrote about her experience with cancer and how it changed their lives completely. My father had an affair and planned to leave us. But he knew deep down where his heart lied.

_Here Lies Vincent &amp; Catherine Keller..._

The words that killed me more than anything. I was too young to really fully understand why my father had to had to die 20 years ago, but in the process, he saved my mother. He gave his life for the ones he loved and to me. He was more of a man... a husband... and father than anybody else I've ever met after what he did. I was angry at the same time wondering why he had to die when he was only trying to save my mother? But through the years I have learned that no good deed goes unpunished.

Reading the things my parents went through in my father's last days taught me that every relationship has trials... big, and small. Nobody is perfect...

My father taught me that love is a beautiful thing... it's worth fighting for it. As the man of the house, you are your wife's and your child's protector... their warrior... their everything... the shoulder to cry on and the one person that they depend on every waking moment. My father had his flaws, but I don't have any doubt that he loved my mother...

He loved her more than anything, at least that's what he showed me.

My mother lived up until 3 years ago. She grieved wondering why he had to die and her live for many years. But I think she realized that he was willing to do whatever it took to save her from the cancer... and he did just that. She was pretty happy in her last years... and died from a heart attack instead of cancer.

I read in my mother's story that my father told my mother that he would give his life for her own if he could...

He got his wish... he died saving her in that wreck that day.

Lessons learned are to love your family unconditionally...

Never give up or turn your back on them when it seems that they have pulled slightly away... you should move in closer to them and try to help them with whatever problems they may have...

Live life to the fullest... you never know when your life could be stripped away from you.

And spend every moment with your loved ones as the same could happen to them...

I smiled as I said my goodbyes to my parents. I walked away and got back into my car to 2 beautiful women... my wife and my daughter.

My wife smiled as she placed a kiss onto the top of my hand, "I love you Tyler." she said softly and I webbed our fingers together as I said, "I love you too."

I drove off and headed to my aunt Heather's house.

_**THE END...**_

* * *

_****Sorry I know it was sad but remember it was totally just a moral story showing that true love will prevail no matter what the situation is. Couples go through many things and a lot of them don't realize what is good until it's gone. In this story, Vincent started out lost and confused about his feelings and gradually fell back in love with his wife. He promised himself that if he had to, he would give his life to save hers. I know a lot of you are cussing me out in your minds but I felt like this story needed to be written not only for morals sake, but to test my writing skills as well. Although I am only human so I am subject to have mistakes in this chapter. Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it."**_


End file.
